A Demon's Angel
by White Wolf Of The Moon12396
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive's sister Ariel has always been a weird girl and it only intensifies on her sixteenth birthday. Her crush, a certain butler, and a certain undertaker start to take interest in her and she does not know what to do. However, little does she know that she is the mate of the butler and her brother has forbade the butler from showing any affection to her.
1. Chapter 1

"Ciel!" I coughed through the thin fabric of my nightgown as I ran through the rapidly burning mansion on my five year old legs in search for my older brother. Where is he, I thought frantically, and where is Mommy and Daddy?

"Ariel!" came a faint reply from my left down a hallway that led to Ciel and my wing. I stopped dead in my tracks to listen again to find out who had called my name and where.

"Ariel!" My heart lept with joy at the sound of my brother's voice. Ciel is alive and he's calling for me!

"I'm over here Ciel," I cried, racing towards the hallway. As I ran, the smoke drifted down to rest at the level of my head; causing tears to fall down my cheeks in attempts to keep my eyes moist. In moments I saw the outline of my brother's body.

"Ciel!" I exclaimed with joy, right before I noticed the beam overhead that was hanging on a thread that still connected it to the ceiling directly above my brother. "Ciel, look out!" I sped up into an all-out run to launch myself at him while a foreign, but familiar warm feeling settled over me that seemed to make me fly through the air. An "oomph" left Ciel when I collided with him before we both landed on the ground with a thud.

"Ariel," he uttered in confusion until the beam crashed to the ground. "C'mon Ariel, we'll get out through your balcony." He helped me to my feet while a lingering sensation washed over my body. It made me feel like I could do anything as we stumbled down the hallway to make our way to my room that was yet untouched by the fire. We passed my pink, white, and silver luxurious room to burst out of the mansion into the fresh, cold night air. I then coughed so violently that I was forced to my hands and knees as the fresh air forced the smoke from my lungs.

"C'mon Ariel, Grandpa Tanaka is waiting for us in our secret hideout," Ciel coaxed me as he tried to help me to my feet. By now the tingling sensation had vanished and it seemed like my strength had vanished with it. No longer did I feel strong and energetic, now I felt weak and oh so tired.

"Ciel, I can't get up," I managed to choke out of my now raw throat. He nodded in understanding before he scooped me up, then padded down the steps of my balcony to head into the large hedge maze in the garden. Effortlessly he walked through the path to come to the solid square in the middle, or that is what you would think and feel unless you knew about the small vulnerable spot that led you into an empty space surrounded by the square middle that held a small cottage and small pond.

"Young Master and Young Mistress," Grandpa Tanaka sighed in relief when he saw the two of us.

"Watch over Ariel Grandpa Tanaka. I need to find Mother and Father." Wait, I protested in my head since I was now unable to speak because of my throat and my rapidly fading consciousness. Please…let me…come with you.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o A Demon's Angel o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

Six months later found me staying with my Auntie Frances. Six months of being holed up in my temporary, hopefully, room sitting in the window seat in front of a large picture window always watching and waiting for my brother's return. I often found myself praying to God for the safety of my brother which brought me a sense of serenity. However, I could not bring myself to eat or drink a thing since my stay with Auntie Frances; and I could only sleep when I was too exhausted to stay awake. Numerous times Lizzie had tried to get me out of my room at first succeeded a few times, until I learned of the death of my parents. A missing brother is something I could stand with the comfort of my parents, but because they were not able to give me comfort anymore, I couldn't bare it. The only thing I did now was pray as my once healthy body turned to skin and bones, my shiny hair turn to lifeless and white straw, my skin changed from a creamy ivory to a pasty white, and my once bright, sparkling blue eyes were now dim with dark circles underneath them.

"Ariel," came Lizzie's soft tone from the other side of my door. Ever since she learned of my despair, she had softened her tone and mannerisms around me.

"Come in," I called in a gravelly voice form lack of use. She quickly and silently slipped into the room to stand in the middle of the room, visibly bouncing from contained excitement.

"Ciel is back," she breathed all at once. My whole body froze in shock at the news while my brain whirred to process it. "He just sent word and Mother, Edward and I were readying to go see him." By then the news had finally sunk in and I was struggling to stand while tears ran unchecked down my cheeks.

"Help me Lizzy, I want to see Ciel." A smile lit her face like a star at my words and she hastened to help my frail form onto wobbly legs with no difficulty.

"Oh my word Ariel," she gasped. "How much weight did you lose? Paula!" My cousin's brunette maid was quick to rush into the room.

"Yes, Lady Elizabeth?"

"Could you please carry Ariel for me?" she requested close to tears. "I cannot bare to do it."

"Of course my Lady." I was then easily passed over to Paula who looked at me with silent alarm at my weight. Lizzie was the first to leave the room in a rush, leaving Paula alone me with me.

"Why don't we go see your brother?" she offered softly. I weakly nodded my head which Paula smiled at and then carried me out of the room, down the grand staircase, and out of the mansion.

"Ariel," Auntie Frances greeted me when she saw me in Paula's arms. I smiled at her while my eyes fought to adjust to the onslaught of bright light from the sun. "You look even more horrid in the sunlight." Lizzie's looked close to tears at her mother's words while Edward's face held shock and horror that his mother would say that.

"It's alright Lizzie, Edward," I assured the blondes. "She's probably right." Edward's face held worry while Lizzie burst into tears.

* * *

For the whole twenty minute ride to my home, I dozed off and on to conserve my energy for when I saw my brother again. Once we had stopped, I instantly saw my brother through the carriage window. He looked the same as I had last saw him except now he was dressed in his day wear and wore an eye patch over his right eye.

"Paula," I whispered softly.

"Yes, Lady Ariel?"

"Will you let me out first?"

"Of course my Lady." The door was then opened by the driver so Paula stood and exited the carriage to set me own on my feet.

"Ciel!" I exclaimed, launching myself from my spot into his waiting arms. He held me tightly in his arms while I clung to him for dear life until I pulled away to see if he was unharmed.

"Ariel?" he questioned as he took in my sickly, weak form. I only gave him a weak smile before I clung to him again.

"I've missed you so much," I cried into his chest, my body going limp after such exertion of my body. He was quick to catch me. My brother is back home! He's back and he is holding me, I couldn't help but rejoice in my head.

"Sebastian," he said. My hearing perked up at that name. Was our darling Sebastian still around as well? My hopes were dashed when Ciel turned to face a tall pale man with uneasy wine colored eyes with slightly long inky black hair that reminded me of crow feathers.

"Yes, Young Master?"

"Hold Ariel for me?" A look of agitation and disgust came over his face. I could understand his feelings, because I refused to take care of myself I probably didn't smell nice.

"Are you who brought my brother back to me?" I found myself asking the man.

"Yes," he replied softly with kind eyes. My eyes watered at the thought that this man had saved the only family I had left and I couldn't help but hug the man as tight as I could around the waist.

"Thank you," I breathed before I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Xxxxx 11 Years Later xxxxxx**

I pulled myself to a stop to catch my breath as I analyzed my opponent. Alright, he has a flawless defense and offense. So far he has not displayed any signs of weakness to use to my advantage. What can I do to beat him, I thought. Well, I'm smaller than and as fast as him so I could try to feign some punches and end with a kick if it works. I took in a deep to ready myself for my attack before I launched myself into action faking a hit to the left only to try to punch from the right. He easily blocked my attacks so I increased my speed with kicks and punches only for him to block every single one of them. C'mon, I thought just a little bit farther. You almost have him. A familiar rush of warm energy enveloped my body, which gave me the needed strength and speed to punch him in the stomach, roundhouse kick him to the ground, and pin him to the ground with a kunai to his throat.

"I win again Sebastian," I grinned down at him. A smirk appeared on his lips when he sat up after I pulled the kunai away from his throat, which had me setting in his lap with our faces only inches apart.

"Yes, it appears you have Young Mistress," he replied in his alluring, silky voice, his warm breath washing over my cheeks. I found myself blushing a pretty pink that deepened into a cherry red when I noticed that Sebastian had placed his gloved covered hands on my bare lower thigh because my skirt rode up.

"Thank you for the early morning practice," I told him hastily as I jumped to my feet. "It makes me feel better to know that I haven't lost my touch." He said nothing as he followed my lead to stand to his full 6'1" while brushing off dust from his pants and tailcoat.

"What flavor would you like for your cake?" he questioned with his usual stoic expression. Does he ever truly smile, I found myself asking. I mean I know that servants are not supposed to show their emotions but this is ridiculous.

"Do you ever smile?" I voiced.

"Beg pardon," he uttered in confusion.

"Do you ever smile?"

"Of course I do," he answered, quickly placing a fake smile on his lips.

"I mean a real smile like the ones you give cats." There was no answer. "I want a strawberry cake with chocolate frosting and vanilla ice cream." Those were the last words I spoke to him before I turned on my heel to walk back inside the manor to prepare for my lessons.

**Sebastian**

I watched in inward agony as my mate walked away from me with hurt clear in the way she walked as well as the scent that radiated off of her. If it wasn't for the order my master had given me, and the fact that my mate did not yet know of the overriding power her words have over my master's, I would have strode over to her to pull her into my arms while whispering words of endearment and apology into her ears. Damn, I thought after I realized what I wanted to do. Demons aren't supposed to have these feelings. Emotions like this make you weak and weakness can be your downfall. However, the calmness this little woman gave me and the strong urge to protect her and please her gives me strength. I felt myself sigh as I recalled the day I had met my little mate.

**0x0x0x0x Flashback 0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

I stood beside my new master when I felt a sickeningly sweet and pure presence. Finally, I thought as my eyes flashed a demonic red, I can finally go all out in a battle and maybe kill an angel in the process. All the muscles in my body coiled up in anticipation just as a mass of white light launched themselves at my master. No, I protested in my head as my eyes widened in panic.

"Ciel!" exclaimed the mass. What?

"Ariel?" questioned my master. Ariel. This little angel is my master's little sister? Damn it all! It looks like I won't be able to kill the angel. However, it looks like I will have to deal with her existence until I finally take my master's soul. "Sebastian."

"Yes, Master?"

"Hold Ariel for me," he ordered. I inwardly seethed at the request, but I none-the–less took the offending being. A slight disgusted curl of my lip was present until I looked into the eyes of the angel. Pools of sapphire looked up at me that captured my whole world. My face instantly melted into a softer expression at once. What?! Why am I acting like this?!

"Are you the one who brought my brother back to me?" asked the being with a voice that sounded of wind chimes.

"Yes," my voice sounded before I could even think of an answer. What is this little angel doing to me? My thoughts were then cut off by the angel wrapping her small and fragile arms weakly around my waist. A small rumble began in my chest at her contact before I could stop myself.

"Thank you," she breathed as she went limp in my arms. A moment of complete and total panic took root in my very being at the image she presented with her small head with a sunken and pale face with straw like hair lolling to the side, her little right arm dangled lifelessly while her other arm was prevented by my body, and the slight weight of her entire body. However, my panic came crashing down to a calmer state when I picked up her faint heartbeat and shallow breath. I am **never **letting this angel becoming this weak again, I vowed to myself. I would rather cease my existence than to see her die like this.

* * *

Later in the evening found me readying my master for bed with my mind still focused on the little angel that lay in a bed not that far away fighting a fever from the food I had tried to give her to get her energy back.

"Why have you taken such interest in my little sister?" he demanded when I pulled the blanket over him.

"The Young Mistress has come down with a fever and looks to be on the verge of dying Young Master. Is it not common courtesy to try to save the important sister of my master?" I commented slyly.

"That would explain your actions, but not your facial expressions. You were looking at her like you would look at a cat."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Do not dance around the subject," he ordered. "Tell me why and that's an order."

"She is my mate." There was silence as my master's face turned red with anger.

"What do you mean my little sister is your mate?!"

"Exactly what I said Young Master. The mate of a demon once found is the core of the very existence of a demon. Because of the fact that a demon can meet their mate at any time they will be whatever their mate needs them to be. Whether it be a protector, a brother, a friend, or a lover."

"Does the mate feel the connection?"

"I am not sure Young Master. An angel has never been the mate of a demon in our history."

"I have one other order."

"Yes, Young Master?"

"You are not to touch my sister unless necessary, you are not to talk to her unless it is professional, and you are not to let her know of your affections for her. My sister is still pure and I will not have her soiled by demons such as yourself."

"But you seem to have no qualms about making a contract with a demon Young Master."

"I was already corrupted by darkness by the time you appeared to me. It makes no difference whether I made a contract with you or not."

**0x0x0x0x0x End Flashback 0x0x0x0x0**

**Ariel**

"So," Mey- Rin began as she helped me into the bathtub. "Have you decided on a suitor yet Young Mistress?"

"No, not yet Mey," I sighed. "The man who I want to court me cannot?"

"Who is he Young Mistress?"

"Sebastian." The friendly red headed maid gasped at my confession while she helped rinse the suds from my body so that I could leave the bath and get dried off. "What are you going to do?"

"I have to choose a proper English gentleman, however, I do not know any proper gentleman besides my brother. I am not so sure about Edward." We then moved on to dress me in my long white dress and brush my floor length platinum blonde hair from my 5'7" frame.

"What about the Undertaker?" Mey asked.

"But he is a wealthy man," I protested. "Surely he can have any woman he wants."

"But you would consider marrying him?" Mey questioned.

"Yes, I suppose I would," I replied as my hair was put into a twin bun pigtail hairstyle with white roses at the base of each bun. "Oh, and before I forget I have a present for you. Look inside the drawer with the rose water." I quickly slipped on my white slippers when I heard Mey squeal with joy when she saw her present

"Thank you so much Young Mistress! I swear I will never take them off, yes I do!" She was quick to trade her old glasses for the new pair. "I can see so clearly now."

"Well, remember not to run in the mansion paired with those glasses, your work should improve," I remarked while she spritzed some rose water on me. Mey gave one more look over before she deemed me ready for my day of lessons.

"Now hurry along Young Mistress."


	3. Chapter 3

When I arrived at the library to the secluded corner of the library where my studies were conducted; I found that my teacher, Ms. Bishop, had not yet arrived yet. Well, I guess I could draw to amuse myself until she arrives, I mused to myself while I pulled a blank piece of parchment in front of me as well as pull the ink and pen closer to myself to draw whatever came to mind.

"Sorry I'm late Lady Ariel," Ms. Bishop, my history and geography teacher, gasped as she tried to catch her breath. "My carriage was having difficulties on the way here."

"It's alright," I replied automatically without taking my attention or focus from whomever I was drawing.

"Who are you drawing?" she asked while looking over my shoulder. I was about to answer with an 'I don't know' when I recognized the familiar face of Sebastian.

"No one," I assured her with a dark blush on my cheeks as I covered the picture the best I could with my hands. "Just some random doodles of nameless people."

"Ah, well in the spirit of this hot weather I have decided that our subject today and the next few is going to be India."

"India?" I echoed in awe. I have always heard of its beautiful land and vibrant culture, but no one has given me much more than a vague explanation of the foreign country. Ms. Bishop then went on to talk about the geography, religion, history, and climate. It was when she began talking about its government that I was deeply interested.

"India currently has a monarchy for its government," she explained. "The king is called the Rajah with twenty-six children. The first born is the crown prince while the other children fall in line of succession in when they were born. Not much is known about the first twenty-five children, but there is much talk of the youngest son Prince Soma Ashad Kamar. It is said that he rescued a man from hanging and took him on as his personal servant."

"Wow," I breathed.

"Now that we have our place, and people out of the way, I'd like to touch up on their culture which will take the rest of our class time as well as the next few lessons. First, we will learn the language of India which is Hindi. To say hello you would say Namaste`."

"Namaste` Ms. Bishop," I giggled.

"Good now we will move onto some more basic phrases and such." The rest of my lesson was dedicated to the learning of the Hindi language until Ms. Bishop was replace with Herr Wagner, my German teacher.

"Guten morgen Lady Ariel."

"Guten morgen Herr Wagner," I chirped. Since she was not one to be big on bubbly attitude so she simply gave me a smile as happy birthday before she launched into our lesson.

"Wie geht es Dir **(How are you doing)**?" she asked.

"Es geht mir gut. Was ist mit dir? **(I'm fine. What about you?)**" I returned easily.

"Ich bin good. Now wir auf Objekte zu bewegen. **(I am good. Now let's move onto objects.)**" she said as she moved over to my desk to point to the desk.

"Schreibtisch."

She then pointed to the paper.

"Papier."

Next was the pen and ink.

"Feder und Tinte."

That was followed by her touching her hair.

"Haar."

Then her eyes.

"Blick."

Her nose.

"Nase."

Her mouth

"Mund."

After an hour, my stomach started rumbling to let me know that it was time for lunch. An amused smirk played on her lips when my stomach decided to let out a particularly loud growl.

"Mein Gott **(My God)**" chuckled Herr Wagner. "Are you zat hungry?"

"I have a big stomach," I told her sheepishly.

"Verry vell, I dismiss you."

"Danke Herr Wagner **(Thank you Ms. Wagner)**" I exclaimed as I jumped from my seat to run to the dining room. I could hear laugh faintly behind me and before I knew it I was in the dining room where I was seated beside my brother.

"How were your studies?" Ciel asked.

"They are going well," I replied at once, mindful to leave out any mention of my early morning training with Sebastian. I had started training under Sebastian when I had turned ten because I had learned of the various people who were sent to kill my brother and I felt bad that I could only sit in a corner and cower instead of protect my older brother. I know, I know, Ciel should be protecting me, but if I could live for six months without eating and survive I don't really care about my welfare. Much to Ciel's disdain, I continued to train with Sebastian despite Ciel's numerous orders to stop.

"So," I began while we both waited for our lunch to arrive. "What did you get me for my birthday?"

"Now Ariel, why would I tell you that?" I laughed at my brother's humor just as Sebastian began to place our food in front of us.

"What kind of tea would you like for lunch Young Mistress?" Sebastian asked as he poured a cup of Earl Gray tea for my brother. "Earl Gray or Blackberry?"

"Blackberry please." He poured me my tea for me and I couldn't help but look up through my lashes at him. I so wish that he could come to love me instead of seeing me as the annoying little sister of his master. After filling my cup he retreated to the side of the room to await any other requests we might have had for him. My appreciation of Sebastian's fine food was short lived when I saw that I only had five minutes until my next lesson started. I sighed and quickly stood to kiss my brother's cheek.

"I love you Ciel and I'll see you later."

"I love you too Ariel," he returned before I dashed off for the library.

"Alright Lady Ariel, let us work on your piano today," Ms. Larknell, my music teacher, announced right when I slid into my desk chair which meant that I had barely made it. I took a moment to catch my breath before I nodded and stood to walk over to the grand piano that sat to the side of the little study area. While Ms. Larknell crossed the room I ran my fingers along the cool ivory keys in fond remembrance then placed my fingers at the ready to play. "First the scales." I flexed my fingers one by one to stretch out my muscles before I expertly flew through the scales. "Very good Lady Ariel. Because you played the scales perfectly, we will move on to your concert piece." The metronome was set to keep my pace and I graced through the song, thinking about how Ciel and hopefully Sebastian would be pleased to hear this. From time to time I needed direction but then I quickly fixed my mistake and swept back into the music.

"You have come along beautifully," praised Ms. Larknell as I turned around in the bench. "Soon you'll play so well that you won't need me anymore." A sad smile graced her lips then she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"It is only because of you that I play so well," I told her affectionately. She squeezed my hand I had placed over hers before she left only to be replaced by my etiquette and dance teacher, Ms. West.

"Good afternoon Lady Ariel and happy birthday."

"Good afternoon and thank you Ms. West," I humbly replied.

"Let us work on your small talk and mingling," she ordered, leaving no room for argument.

"Yes, Ms. West." Out of all of my tutors, Ms. West was the meanest and the strictest. When I had first started my instruction under her, she had made me cry on numerous occasions until I could eventually stand her brisk attitude without taking it to heart.

* * *

After an hour of working on my mannerisms, Ms. West called for Sebastian to help with my dancing.

"A lady must have her dancing down to perfection and instinct," were one of Ms. West's many, many mottos. As usual, Sebastian had a fake smile upon his face when he placed a hand on my waist while I placed a hand upon his strong shoulder with our other hands holding the others.

"Begin," announced Ms. West as the music to a waltz filled the library. At once both Sebastian and I leapt into action, the both of us moving in perfect harmony. The music quickly changed to that of a mazourka, and we quickly adapted. We switch through four more songs before Ms. West deemed us finished.

"Thank you Sebastian," I said as I looked up into his wine colored eyes. Whatever I was going to say next flew from my mind as the world around me faded until it was only Sebastian and myself. His usual emotionless eyes now held such a tender expression as he held me close. Is the emotion in his eyes real, or is that only because he really likes dancing?

"Excellent!" exclaimed Ms. West, breaking my distant world. "You are dismissed Lady Ariel." I reluctantly removed my hands from Sebastian and turned to my tutor.

"I wish you a good day Ms. West."

"And to you as well Lady Ariel," she returned as she left the room.

"Master requests your presence in the dining room," Sebastian told me with his ever prim and proper tone. So that expression must just have been for the action of dancing, I realized glumly as I followed behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Happy Birthday Ariel!" met my ears upon entering the dining room. I instantly smiled when I saw Lizzie, Edward, Auntie Anne, Auntie Frances, Ciel, Bard, Finni, and Mey standing by the dining room table.

"Thank you all," I smiled after giving them all hugs.

"It's time for the games my darling niece!" gushed Auntie Anne while she strolled over to me to hug me to her chest.

"You should play too Sebastian," I offered. "That way you don't have to keep out of the festivities."

"Is that an order Young Mistress?" he smirked.

"It shouldn't be an order to have fun," I retorted at once. Some sort of triumph flashed in his eyes when he looked at my brother.

"As you wish, my Lady." At the sound of Sebastian using my title instead of my name, I felt an urge of irritation. What? Why am I thinking like this? I shook off this feeling to lead the group out to the garden to commence our party games.

"The game is tag," I announced. "Anyone can play if they wish." At my words, Mey, Bard, Finni, Lizzie, and Sebastian stepped forward. "Auntie Anne, could you tell us when to start?"

"Of course! The object of this game is to catch and tag the birthday girl. On your mark…get set…go!"

* * *

Five hours later found everyone still trying to catch the free little spirit that was me to my amusement. Wow, I thought, it's almost dinner time and no one has caught me yet. I found myself giggling just as strong arms picked me up to hold me above their head.

"I believe I have won Young Mistress," remarked Sebastian with a hint of amusement in his tone paired with a smirk.

"Yes, I believe you have," I returned with a soft smile as I stared down into his hypnotic wine colored eyes. I could feel my heart start a fluttering in my chest when our eyes connected. It seemed like both of our spirits were bonded through a strong cord. Could Sebastian feel this connection as well or am I just imagining it?

"Sebastian," came Ciel's voice. "Isn't it time for dinner?" The tender look was washed from Sebastian's face and eyes as he sat me back down.

"Yes, it is Master. Young Mistress, if you will excuse me," he said with a bow before he disappeared back into the house without another glance in my direction. I must have imagined it, I sighed in my head.

"It is time to return to the dining room for dinner," Ciel continued.

"Yay!" Lizzie exclaimed as she ran back into the mansion.

"It seems that I have missed the party games," came a familiar voice from my left.

"Undertaker!" I shouted with glee as I spun on my heel to launch myself into his waiting arms.

"Well hello to you too Ariel," he chuckled affectionately. "I came to celebrate your birthday with you."

"Thank you." He slowly released me to keep one of his hands on the small of my back so that he could guide me back into the mansion.

"Undertaker, why are you here?" Auntie Frances asked when she saw him helping me to my seat at the head of the table, at least for today.

"I came to celebrate the little lady's birthday. I would come to the little earl's birthdays, but he doesn't want to celebrate," he pouted from his seat to my right. I couldn't help but smile at the other man who held my affections. However, when I was around Undertaker, he would actually show me his emotions while I was always left guessing with Sebastian. Maybe I should pursue Undertaker instead, I thought to myself. In all of the years that I have pursued Sebastian I never moved from square one while with Undertaker he acted like he was interested in courting me and has even hinted at it.

"Dinner is served," Sebastian called out as he began to hand out the salads, subtly giving Undertaker a glare when he placed his food in front of him. What made him so angry, I found myself wondering before I noticed that Sebastian was pouring some pink wine in a wine glass for me. I gave him and Ciel a questioning glance at the drink.

"I have decided to let you drink wine now that you are of age to marry," Ciel announced. "Now you are a lady and you will be treated as such." I gave him a smile as I raised the glass to my lips to take a sip. Hmm, strawberries. We all ate our salad to move on to chicken alfredo, then the plates were taken away and the lights were put out while Sebastian carried a large cake over to me.

"Happy birthday to you," everyone sang. "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Ariel. Happy birthday to you." At the end of their singing I closed my eyes tight and wished as hard as I could. Please let me find my other half. Once I was done I drew in a deep breath and blew out all of the candles on top of the cake. Cheering met my ears when the lights were turned back on and we all happily ate the cake. By now I had drunk two glasses of wine and I was feeling lightheaded and giddy.

"Present time," I giggled excitedly. "Ceil, your present first." He smiled before he handed me a long, light package.

"Happy birthday Ariel." I carefully tore apart the paper to see a picture of everyone, including the Undertaker, when we were outside in the garden.

"Oh Ciel, thank you." I in turn gave him a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"Next is a present from Edward," Auntie Frances told me. "He sends his condolences for not being able to attend the party."

"It's alright," I assured her while opening the gift. "I couldn't dream of taking him from school." To my surprise I found a beautiful silver and sapphire necklace and earring set nestled inside the package. "Oh my god. Would you please tell him thank you for me?"

"Of course."

"Mine next," Auntie Anne pressed while shoving a red box in my hands. I sat Edward's present down to open her gift to find pure white lingerie folded up. My face lit up a glorious pink before I hurriedly replaced the top the box.

"What is it my dear?" Undertaker asked, taking the box from my hands. I made to take it back, but he already had the top off and was gazing down into the box. Once he saw the clothing he burst out into uncontrollable laughter. The others came up behind him to look over his shoulder to look into the box to have various reactions. Lizzie blushed like I did while Ciel and Auntie Frances chewed out Auntie Anne about that was not proper to give me such a gift.

"Her future husband will certainly like it," she pouted which made both Lizzie and I blush harder.

"M-M-My gift next," Lizzie stuttered while handing over a slightly heavy box. I opened it to find various flower waters and makeup. Auntie Frances was the next one to give me her present of kid gloves of various lengths and colors along with a beautiful assortment of hair combs.

"Mine next," giggled Undertaker while taking my right hand. I was about to ask him what he was doing when he slid a silver Celtic band ring on my ring finger. My eyes widened at the action. This was one of the various rings that the Undertaker wore on a daily basis. If I remember correctly he had said that the ring had once belonged to his mother before she had died. Why was he giving me such a precious ring?

"Undertaker," I began only to be cut off by being pulled into a hug.

"Come to my shop tomorrow and I will explain," he whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I looked up to attempt to speak again only to be distracted by the sight of two beautiful yellow green eyes. Seeing as though he had said all he had needed to, he pulled away.

"I believe it is time for me to take my leave," he said. "Good bye Ariel, god bye all." I stood still as a statue where Undertaker had left me when I heard everyone else say that they too needed to leave for home.

"Ariel?" Ciel questioned in concern. At the sound of his voice, my body snapped out of its shock and I swayed dangerously before my legs buckled. Someone was quick enough to catch me and sweep me up into their arms. My heavy eyes then looked up into the face of Sebastian.

"Mey-Rin, please take Ariel up to her room. Sebastian, clean up then come help me ready for bed."

"Yes, my Lord," I heard from above me before I blacked out.

* * *

I don't know how much time had passed since I had blacked out, but I found myself in a dream with me in my nightgown and in my bed. I also couldn't help but feel a presence in the room.

"Hello," I called out tentatively. The shadows then moved and a body of shadow pushed itself from the darkness to reveal that it was Sebastian who was in my room when he hit a patch of moonlight. "Sebastian?" When I spoke he only stood in the middle of the room. With furrowed brows I pushed my covers off and swung my legs to the side of the bed so that I could get up.

"Sebastian," I tried again when I stood only inched away from him. He gave me a small smile that spoke volumes of tender affections which stunned me. Sebastian was actually smiling and wearing emotions on his face!

"Ariel," he breathed a second before he slammed his lips onto mine. In response I froze and my eyes widened. What was he doing?! Why am I having this dream?! The scene didn't play for that long because my mind was soon swept into darkness of dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning I awoke slowly as I remembered the dream I had had last night. What was with the dream, I asked myself. Why was I still dreaming of Sebastian when I had decided to stop pursuing him and instead focus on Undertaker? I sighed to myself as I pulled my blankets back and sat up in bed.

"Good morning Young Mistress," Sebastian greeted as he pushed in a cart laden with breakfast and tea.

"Good morning Sebastian," I blushed when I saw him. Why did I have to have that dream last night?

"I understand that today is your free day since you had your studies yesterday so I brought you your breakfast."

"Thank you Sebastian," I said. "Sebastian, after I eat will you ready Star for a ride?"

"Of course my Lady." I quickly finished the meal he had prepared for me and jumped up from my bed. "And remember Young Mistress, today the Master is having a business dinner tonight at seven o'clock, so I would advise you to be back at six o'clock."

"Alright. Thank you Sebastian."

"Have a good day Young Mistress and please be careful."

"I will," I promised him confused at his words. He seemed to want to say something else, but he only gave me bow before he left the room. What was that about? I shook my head to clear it. It was only natural that the staff of the manor worries about the safety of their masters, right? Right, I decided while I gave myself a quick wash to dress in a dress that had a silver band that went form the middle of one shoulder to the other with soft pink puffs to start the sleeves with longer and larger white, silver lined sleeves that started form the pink puffs down to the tips of my fingers. Then the bodice dress was silver, white, and pink with a silver band at my waist that led to a white skirt. (The dress is Princess Kakyuu's dress from Sailor Moon with a pink, white, and silver color theme.) To go along with the dress I slipped on white slippers, put on an elaborate silver and pink chain choker with matching silver and pink earrings, put my hair into a curly bunch at the nape of my neck with a set of silver combs that had small pink flowers as decoration with a few strands of my white hair framing my face, a light dusting of silver on my eyes, sprayed on a spritz of peony water, and slipped on the ring Undertaker gave me back on my right ring finger. Now I'm ready for the day, I decided when I saw myself in the mirror. Time to go see the Undertaker.

* * *

By the time I made it to the front of the mansion, Sebastian was standing by the steps with my beautiful pure white horse Star all saddled up and ready to go.

"Thank you Sebastian," I told him as I came to stand beside him.

"You're welcome Young Mistress," he replied looking down at me, his eyes widening when he saw me. I ignored the action and swung myself up into the saddle to ride like a man instead of sidesaddle.

"I shouldn't be too long Sebastian," I assured him.

"I shall inform the Master." I sighed inwardly at his attitude while I urged Star away from the mansion to gallop off the property and through the countryside. All thoughts vanished from my mind as I rode on the back of my Star. It seemed like that whenever I was riding on her back like this I felt like I was flying and it filled me with so much peace.

"We're heading to the Undertaker's parlor today," I whispered in Star's ear. She whinnied in acknowledgement as she altered her path once we hit the city and she slowed to a trot. I know it's weird that I can talk to animals, but it's something I have been able to do since the day I was born. However, when I had turned five, I had learned that other people could not do this so I kept this gift to myself in fear that people would call me a freak. A whinny caught my attention when Star told me that we had arrived at the parlor. "Thanks Star. Stay right here and I'll bring you some sugar cubes." Once I uttered the words her ears pricked up and she nuzzled her nose against my face. I giggled and patted her nose so that I could pass by to enter the shop.

"Undertaker," I called out, shutting the door behind me. "I'm here."

"Come meet me in the sitting room," he answered from somewhere deeper into the shop. I confidently walked past the front part of the store to pass the morgue, the coffin workshop, and the coffin storeroom to pass into the house part of the building by opening a door. Past the door was the path to the mudroom that led to a middle room that had a door to the sitting room on the right, door to the dining room and kitchen to the left, and a door ahead that led to Undertaker's room. I wasted no time in walking over to the door on the right and opening the door.

"Welcome back Ariel," he greeted me, his usual hat and robe missing from his person.

"It's always a pleasure to come see you," I grinned back as I sat next to him on the couch.

"Would you care for some cookies or tea?"

"Not right now. I would rather know why you gave me the ring."

"I gave you the ring because I want to court you." My eyes widened at his words.

"But why me?" I found myself asking.

"Why?" he repeated while he drew me closer to him. "I'll tell you why. Whenever you would come to visit me it was like the whole shop flooded up with light and laughter, and I can always count on you to have pleasant, intellectual conversations with. I would have asked to court you sooner, but I knew I had to wait until you were at least sixteen."

"I accept," I breathed out at once. He grinned at that.

"So, you've finally lost hope with the butler?"

"Yes," I answered as I cuddled into his side to which he wrapped an arm around me. "He just does not show any emotion or acknowledge any hint I may give him."

"Well, at least here is somebody who will return your affections," he told me, his face coming closer and closer to mine. Oh my gosh, I thought in my head, I'm getting my first kiss! Our lips touched in a kiss that had my heart pounding. His lips are so warm and smooth. My thoughts were interrupted when I felt something hot and wet swipe across my bottom lip. With a gasp I broke the kiss and backed up to look into his yellow green eyes. "What's wrong Ariel?"

"I've never been kissed before," I confessed with a blush.

"Well that's alright, I'll teach you. Just open your mouth and I'll do the rest." I again leaned closer with my eyes closed as Undertaker's lips found mine again and the same thing swiped across my lip. This time I opened my mouth only for what I took to be his tongue entered my mouth and began exploring the inside of my mouth. My eyes rolled behind my closed lids when a moan escaped my throat. At the sound, Undertaker picked me up and placed me in his lap. Soon we broke for air, but Undertaker only moved his mouth onto my neck and shoulders.

"Undertaker," I gasped when he sucked on the juncture where my neck and shoulder met and my pulse throbbed.

"It's Pheobus," he managed to say in between his kissing my neck.

"Pheobus," I said when he again sucked at my pulse point. When I had uttered his name, he pulled back reluctantly and smiled at me.

"I'm glad I was your first kiss," he told me with his forehead against mine.

"I'm glad too." Another smile lit his face as he put both my legs on one side of his lap so he could set me in his lap and rest his head on top of mine with his arms wrapped around me.

"What does your name mean?"

"It means moon, although I would appreciate it if you only called me by my name when we're by ourselves."

"Alright, Pheobus." I could feel a chuckle vibrate his chest before a kiss was placed a top my head.

* * *

When the hour had reached five, it was time that I started heading home.

"I'll try to come by tomorrow," I said as I stood from the couch.

"And I'll be waiting," he replied, standing up to pull me into a hug. "Oh, and here are Star's sugar cubes."

"Thank you Pheobus." I pecked a kiss on his cheek before I showed myself out to where Star was waiting for me. "Here you go girl, sorry for the wait." She happily munched up the sugar cubes while I gracefully swung myself into the saddle and urged her on the way back to home. The ride was pleasant to say the least as I was still reeling from Pheobus' kiss.

"Young Mistress!" exclaimed Finni, our gardener, which brought me out of my daze and alerted me that I had indeed returned home.

"Hello Finni, would you be a dear and take Star to the stables for me?"

"Of course." The happy-go-lucky gardener took Star's reigns and led her away which left me alone in the rose garden. I so love white roses, I thought to myself while I tried to pluck a rose from the bush.

"Ouch," I muttered when one of the thorns pricked my finger and bright red blood oozed onto my pale flesh.

"Let me get that," came Sebastian's voice, his body seemingly appearing out of thin air. There was no room left to argue as Sebastian took my finger into his mouth to suck it while rubbing his tongue along the pad of my finger to clean it of blood. I sat speechless as my finger was slowly released from his mouth to be bandaged quickly. What just happened?

"Thank you Sebastian," I found myself uttering.

"You're welcome my Lady. Now, why don't we go inside and get you some sweets?" he offered as he put his arms around me to lead me into the house.

* * *

**Hey guys, what do you think of the story so far with the Sebastian and Undertaker with my OC? I would love to see any comments or questions you have about the story. Oh, and if you are interested in my other story ****A Love That Can Fill the Galaxy**** which is a Sailor Moon fanfic, I suggest that you read a new fanfic I wrote called ****The Life of Genevieve Hale**** which is a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles fanfic. If I have at least three reviews and or messages I will post another chapter toot-sweet. (Hehe, toot sweets toot sweets~) Get the reference?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey peoples! Here's the next installment of ****A Demon's Mate****, and I want to send a shout out to Lucky D, VampireSiren, and L0n3W0lf36 for their reveiws. Anyways, let's continue on! Oh, and I don't own any of the Kuroshitsuji character's but I do own my OC Ariel!~**

**_Thought conversations_**

* * *

"Here is some tea and cake for you Young Mistress," Sebastian said as I sat on the edge of my bed with a trolley of the slice of cake and tea in front of me. I sighed in gratitude as I picked up the cup of tea to find that it was black with drops of a deep, dark red in it.

"What type of tea is this?" I asked him.

"It's a new tea I made," he explained. "I made blackberry tea and added a few drops of raspberry syrup." Wow, he took two of my favorite flavors and mixed them together in the form of tea. I first raised the cup to sniff its delicious berry scent before I took a sip and let it set on my tongue. Oh my god, it tasted amazing as well as a bit odd. I could taste the blackberry and the subtle hint of raspberry, but there was also something else in there. I don't know what it was but it sent a pleasant shiver down my spine once it slid past my throat.

"Thank you Sebastian."

"It was my pleasure Young Mistress. I'll leave you so that you can prepare for Master's guests." I gave him a nod as a response before I walked over to my wardrobe to pull to pull out a silver and white dress, all the while thinking over what had happened at Pheobus' parlor. When I recalled the part where we had kissed, I heard a distinctive growl in my head.

**_Hello_**, I called out hesitantly in my mind. Through whatever link I had in my mind I could feel a stab of happiness that pierced the overall feeling of jealousy and possessiveness. Well that was weird. I shook off the incident and pulled off my dress to pull on the other dress that had silver circles around my bust that enhanced my large chest, an open v back that ended at the small of my back, three strings of silver pearls just under my breasts, and a three layered skirt that hugged my figure down to my hips then splayed out to my ankles. I also put my hair up into the two twin bun pigtail style with white roses tucked into the base of each bun and placed a silver pearl bracelet on my left wrist while I kept my silver eyeshadow, the ring Pheobus gave me on my right ring finger, and my white slippers. Then as a final touch I spritzed on some white rose water. Now I look presentable, I decided with satisfaction. With that thought in mind I left my room, after I finished my snack of course, to join my brother at the top of the stairs as Sebastian opened the front door to let in our guest.

"Welcome Mr. Vanel," greeted Sebastian. "I would like to introduce you to my master and young mistress Earl Ciel Phantomhive, and Lady Ariel Diana Stella Phantomhive."

"It is a pleasure Lady Phantomhive," he said when we had reached the bottom of the stairs while eyeing my chest. Again I felt the overwhelming feeling of jealousy and possessiveness surge through me. Who is causing this?

"Shall we continue on to the back yard," suggested Ciel, taking my hand out of our guests to pull me after him. I couldn't help but smile at his over-protectiveness, but I also inwardly thanked him. I got a bad feeling from that guy and I didn't like it one bit. A feeling of smugness and agreement appeared in the corner of my mind at my thoughts. Huh.

**_Am I talking with somebody_**, I asked the source of these feelings. In reply I got a feeling of confirmation. **_Are you only talking to me through feelings instead of words?_** Another sense of confirmation appeared to answer me. I said no more once my brother, our guest, and I sat down to a Japanese dinner.

* * *

All through the meal I could feel our guests' eyes on my every move like a hungry vulture. This is so awkward and uncomfortable, I thought with a fake smile aimed at him. Soothing waves then started to overcome me at my uneasiness. _**Thank you.** _Once dinner was over we all retired to Ciel's office where I watched Ciel and our guest play a game. A pretty gruesome game at that. In the middle of the game our guest stood.

"If you both will excuse me," he said with one last look at my breasts. "I have to phone my associates to tell them I will be staying longer."

"Of course," Ciel told him.

"I don't like him," I voiced while I stood by my brother's side with a shiver down my spine at how the man's gaze made me feel.

"It's alright Ariel," he assured me while pulling me into his lap. "He's gone now."

"But I thought he said he was phoning someone," I protested with my head tucked neatly under my brother's chin.

"He was planning on leaving, but he didn't want us to know that."

"Oh, okay." Weird. I continued to sit in my brother's lap as he rubbed circles in my back while I lay my head against his chest. Slowly but surely I slipped off into a peaceful sleep while wrapped in the protective embrace of my brother.

**Sebastian**

I was just finishing fixing up Finnian's mess up in the garden when I heard the familiar thunder of hoof beats that belonged to Star that marked Ariel's return. Finally, I thought in relief. Now that she is back I can protect her from any possible dangers instead of her being on her own in town. I turned to face her only to get a strong onslaught of Undertaker's scent that covered her natural scent. How dare that reaper, I seethed in anger as I watched my mate admire the flowers to the side of us. She is mine and no one else's. I need to mark her as mine so that he can't have her, and a perfect opportunity reared its head when Ariel quickly retracted her finger from the rose bush with a bead of red staining a fingertip. Now to drink her blood, I thought as I rushed to her side.

"Let me get that," I uttered, raising her finger to my mouth before she could object to gently flick my tongue against her finger pad so I could get a taste of her blood. Once I tasted her blood, it was like I was in heaven while her life source flooded my senses in pleasure, which made my once gentle licking turn sensual until I forced myself to release her finger and bandage it.

"Thank you Sebastian," she said, shock and confusion evident in her features.

"You're welcome my Lady. Now, why don't we go inside and get you some sweets?" I questioned as I placed my arms around her shoulders to lead her into the mansion then into her room. While she was preparing to sit I flashed down to the kitchen and back up with my demon speed to retrieve the trolley that held the snack I had prepared for her upon her return home. I also couldn't help but put in a few drops of my blood into her teacup to concrete our connection on my way up.

"Here is some tea and cake for you Young Mistress," I told her. She sighed gratefully as she picked it up to look upon the tea's red color. It was a good thing I also put in some raspberry flavoring along with my blood in case she was suspicious.

"What type of tea is this?" she asked him.

"It's a new tea I made," I explained. "I made blackberry tea and added a few drops of raspberry syrup." Her eyes lit up at the thought of mixing two of her most favorite flavorings into one tea before she took a big sip. When the taste hit her taste buds, her eyes widened with the pleasure of delicious consumption. All the while she marveled over the tea, I could feel her consciousness and mine blend together until we were of one mind.

"Thank you Sebastian."

"It was my pleasure Young Mistress. I'll leave you so that you can prepare for Master's guests." She gave me a nod before I excused myself so that I could return to my duties.

While I was walking down the stairs, I saw Ariel recalling what had happened between her and the Undertaker.

**FLASHBACK (Third Person)**

"Would you care for some cookies or tea?" asked the Undertaker

"Not right now. I would rather know why you gave me the ring," Ariel replied.

"I gave you the ring because I want to court you." Her dark blue eyes widened at his words.

"But why me?" she whispered.

"Why?" he repeated while he drew her closer to him. "I'll tell you why. Whenever you would come to visit me it was like the whole shop flooded up with light and laughter, and I can always count on you to have pleasant, intellectual conversations with. I would have asked to court you sooner, but I knew I had to wait until you were at least sixteen."

"I accept," she breathed out at once. He grinned at that.

"So, you've finally lost hope with the butler?"

"Yes," she answered as she cuddled into his side to which he wrapped an arm around her. "He just does not show any emotion or acknowledge any hint I may give him."

"Well, at least here is somebody who will return your affections," he told her, his face coming closer and closer to hers. Their lips touched in a kiss that had her heart pounding in her chest. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt something hot and wet swipe across my bottom lip. With a gasp she broke the kiss and backed up to look into his yellow green eyes. "What's wrong Ariel?"

"I've never been kissed before," she confessed with a blush.

"Well that's alright, I'll teach you. Just open your mouth and I'll do the rest." She again leaned closer with her eyes closed as Undertaker's lips found hers again and the Undertaker's tongue swiped across her lip again lip. This time she opened her mouth so that his tongue entered her mouth and began exploring the inside. Her eyes rolled behind her closed lids when a moan escaped her throat. At the sound, Undertaker picked her up and placed her in his lap. Soon they broke for air, but Undertaker only moved his mouth onto her neck and shoulders.

"Undertaker," she gasped when he sucked on the juncture where her neck and shoulder met, making her pulse throb.

"It's Pheobus," he managed to say in between his kissing her neck.

"Pheobus," she said when he again sucked at her pulse point. When she had uttered his name, he pulled back reluctantly and smiled at her.

"I'm glad I was your first kiss," he told her with his forehead against hers.

"I'm glad too." Another smile lit his face as he put both her legs on one side of his lap so he could set her in his lap and rest his head on top of her with his arms wrapped around her.

"What does your name mean?"

"It means moon, although I would appreciate it if you only called me by my name when we're by ourselves."

"Alright, Pheobus." She could feel a chuckle vibrate his chest before a kiss was placed a top her head.

When the hour had reached five, she began to ready to leave.

"I'll try to come by tomorrow," she said as she stood from the couch.

"And I'll be waiting," he replied, standing up to pull her into a hug. "Oh, and here are Star's sugar cubes."

"Thank you Pheobus." She pecked a kiss on his cheek before she showed myself out to where Star was waiting for her.

**END FLASHBACK**

At the end I could feel a growl work its way up my throat. How dare he touch my mate like that! How dare he take a kiss from her! How dare he kiss her bare flesh! And all while I could not do the same, well except for the little visit I had payed her.

**_Hello_**, came Ariel's hesitant voice through our connection. That alone was enough to at least shoot a ray of happiness through my haze of possessiveness. There was no other words spoken on her behalf, but just that one word was enough to calm me down. God, what powerful creatures a demon's mate is, I marveled as I returned to my work.

Everything was going well in my work until Master's guest arrived.

"Welcome Mr. Vanel," I greeted him from the side of the door. "I would like to introduce you to my master and young mistress Earl Ciel Phantomhive, and Lady Ariel Diana Stella Phantomhive."

"It is a pleasure Lady Phantomhive," he said when Ariel and Master had reached the bottom of the stairs while eyeing my mate's chest. Jealousy and possessiveness again flared in me as I watched the man's back with a glare. He better keep his paws away from her.

"Shall we continue on to the back yard," suggested Master, taking Ariel's hand out of our guests to pull her after him. I couldn't help but notice the smile she gave at Master's over-protectiveness, but I also heard her inwardly thank him. She got a bad feeling from their guest and she didn't like it one bit. A feeling of smugness and agreement appeared with her thoughts.

**_Am I talking with somebody_**, came her voice through our bond. To answer her I only gave her a feeling of confirmation seeing as how I was still bound by order from my Master to not show my mate that I was hers and she was mine. . **_Are you only talking to me through feelings instead of words? _**I again gave a sense of confirmation. She said no more as she settled down for dinner but was constantly distracted by the attention she was getting from their guest. I can't wait to torture him later, I seethed.

* * *

**Hey, I know it was a long chapter, but think of it as an apology for taking so long to post a new chapter. I don't know a schedule for posting new chapters because I just moved into a dorm for college and I'll be starting classes on Monday. Anyways, Lucky D, I hope this chapter answers your question. As for everyone else, if you have a question or concern about this story, I will be happy to answer it via a review or through the story. So, in short, reviews are magic. I would like to see a few more.**

**See ya!~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about the long wait my dear readers. Life has been pretty hectic lately, but I haven't forgotten about you guys.**

**Ye0lkkot: Thank you, and yes, they do seem adorable don't they?~**

**Kumi Uchiha: Yeah, there is going to be some Ariel and Undertaker loving, but your joking may just be on the right track. Maybe.**

**L0n3W0lf36: Thank you so much for the review and the good luck. I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

**Insanity runs through my vains: Yes, it is torture for a demon. But I don't think our Sebby will stand for it. What do you think?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or its characters. I only claim my OC Ariel and any other OC I may introduce.**

** QUOTE OF THE DAY**

** "Most men pursue pleasure with such breathless haste that they hurry past it."**

** -Soren Kierkegaard**

_**Thought Conversations**_

** o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 A Demon's Angel o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ariel

The next morning I awoke to a still fairly dark room which meant the sun was just starting to rise into the sky.

"I wonder if Sebastian would spar with me this morning?" I mumbled to myself as I slipped from the warm covers of my bed. Then after lunch I can go visit Pheobus. At that thought a wave of possessiveness and jealousy washed over my mind.

**_What_**, I couldn't help but ask whoever was projecting these feelings into my mind. Why do you care if I am seeing him? No answer was given to me. _**Well then, if you won't tell me, then you should have no problem with it.**_ Satisfied with my words I went through a quick wash then dressed in the fighting outfit that I had made myself. Then I swept my hair up into a high ponytail with a ribbon which marked me as ready for sparring. Now I just have to find Sebastian. Humming to myself, I skipped through the mansion looking into his normal haunts until I same across him walking through the entryway by the front door.

"Sebastian," I called in a mild voice so that he could hear me and I wouldn't disturb the others.

"Yes, Young Mistress?" he asked once I was at his side.

"Will you spar with me?"

"As you wish."** (1) **I nodded in reply so Sebastian led us out to the garden where he stood and waited for me to stand opposite him in a ready stance. "Alright Young Mistress, let us try you attacking first. Life will not give you the luxury of letting someone else attack you so you must attack first." I frowned at his harsh words, but I knew he was only saying them so that I would be able to protect myself and others like I had asked him to do so long ago. The frown was quickly wiped from my face as I nodded before I sped in his direction from the left. Keeping my thoughts clear and keeping my movements unpredictable, I switched my direction of attack at the last second and sent a kick from the right only for my foot to be caught by Sebastian. I in turn called upon the familiar warmth that signaled my hidden power, which gave me a speed and strength boost, to kick from the other side so he would let go of my leg with a punch. He stood as firm as a rock when I hit him so I amped up the strength of my power to run even faster at him until I was a blur. With no difficulty he matched my speed until we both were attacking and blocking as if we had carefully choreographed all of it, ending in the both of us panting slightly as the sun rose higher into the sky.

"It seems this is where we will stop," Sebastian told me. "I still have to wake the Master and help prepare for breakfast."

"Alright. I will meet the two of you in the dining room in a half hour." He bowed slightly to me before he walked off to tend to my brother. Well, I might as well do a cool down before I head inside so my muscles don't ache later. While I went about my exercises, I found myself thinking that I was lucky that I didn't have any sweat anywhere on my body so I did not need to take another bath. Now to find something to occupy myself with until breakfast.

* * *

A half hour later found my brother and I at the breakfast table with me still in my fighting outfit.

"Ariel, could you change into something else?" Ciel asked lightly.

"No, I feel comfortable in these clothes and I may go exercise outside in the garden after breakfast."

"But you can at least wear trousers instead of that," he groaned.

"Too bad," was all I said which ended the conversation. Ciel had learned the hard way years ago that if I didn't want to do anything, I was not going to do it no matter what. However, if given a reasonable reason as to why I shouldn't do it, I wouldn't. My clothes on the other hand were perfectly alright for wearing around the manner.

"Ariel."

"Yes, Ciel?"

"Will you come and sing for me while I work. Your voice is soothing and I have a feeling that the paperwork is going to be hectic."

"Of course." We both finished our meal and began our walk up to Ciel's office.

"I will be there shortly with a snack and some tea," Sebastian told us when we reached the base of the grand staircase.

"Thanks Sebastian," I said while Ciel waved him off. "What song would you like me to sing?"

"Umm, how about that vocal song that you hum," he suggested while he rummaged through his papers.

"Alright."** (2) **While I sang my heart out for my brother, I felt a sort of peace settle over me as well as the whole mansion. Even the person in my head felt peaceful when I sang. I don't know why but whenever I sang, I felt one with the world and that there were no problems at all. It also distracted me if I was not carefully dividing my attention between my singing and my surroundings. Which is exactly what happened when I felt multiple presences come at the mansion from the window. I didn't even have the time to yell at Ciel as I pulled him away from the window towards the door with me in front of him. Right on cue about five men came through the open window to look at the both of us.

"What do you want?" I demanded at once in a protective crouch in front of my brother in case any of them try something.

"We want you and your dear brother there," the tallest one with chestnut colored hair and hazel eyes told me.

"I'd like to see you try." As if on cue three of the five lunged at me and I sprang into action punching the first guy in the gut that would have made Sebastian lean back with no discomfort, roundhouse kick the second man into the wall, and backwards kick the last one back towards the window. "Anyone else?" Just as I uttered those words I felt a stab of pain in my side that made me gasp as a cloth was put over my mouth. No, Ciel! I fought viciously for consciousness so that I could look over to see that they had already knocked out my brother with the same method of putting the cloth over his mouth and nose. Damn it! After all this training I had failed my brother a second time. What kind of sister am I?

* * *

What seemed like hours later I awoke to see that I had awoken before my brother and that we were held hostage by the "guest" we had last night in an office.

"Well, well. It looks like the princess is awake," he smirked as he walked up to me. "I thought what you were wearing before made you look good, but I was wrong. This is even better." While he spoke he placed his hand on my bare stomach which made me cringe.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY SISTER!" demanded my now awake older brother.

"Finally awake Phantomhive? Good. I have some business to discuss with you." While the two men began to talk, I discreetly used a hidden dagger to cut my binds so that I would be free to protect Ciel if need be, but I kept my hands and legs in place. At some point during the talk the man had pulled a gun on my brother, however he didn't move to shoot.

"You'd better hope your little lap dogs actually know how to fetch," Ciel remarked. The man made to strike Ciel for his comment, but I threw myself in front of him to take the blow instead.

"Keep your hand off my brother," I warned him while working my jaw to make sure it wasn't broken.

"Ariel," Ciel said from behind me.

"Stay out of this little girl this is business," the man glared after he made a call to his men. "It only concerns your brother and myself."

"If you wish to harm my brother, then it is my business."

"Fine with me," he sneered as he brought some men from the sidelines to come surround him from behind. "Gentlemen, please show the lady her place, but make sure not to harm her face. I want my sex slave to stay pretty." Ciel bristled at his words while I ignored him so that I could focus on defeating the men that tried to get a hold of me. Please, let me have enough strength to get Ciel and me out of here. The familiar warmth spread over me until I was tearing through the men easily until a sting made me rumple slightly in pain form my side. Damn, I forgot that one of them stabbed me. The lackeys took that as their cue to grab my arms and legs so that they could start wailing on me with all they had. All the while the boss was on the phone and Ciel looked on in horror of the beating I was receiving.

"H-Hey, what happened," the leader panicked into the phone.

"Sounds like your game of fetch failed," Ciel smirked while his only visible eye glanced over at me with worry. What is he talking about? The man's eyes widened at Ciel's words and made to kick him, but I threw off the men that held me to rush in front of Ciel to be kicked back into his body.

"Le-Lea-Leave h-hi-him al-alo-alone,"I coughed harshly, thick red liquid oozing from the corners of my lips.

"Ariel, why?"Ciel asked sadly.

"Because I swore to myself that I would protect you Ciel. To make sure that you were never taken from me again," I replied weakly while I rested against his chest. By this time the boss was back at the phone yelling at his underlings until Sebastian's smooth voice came over the receiver.

"Hello? I represent the Phantomhive estate. Would my master and mistress happen to be there? Hello? What's the matter? Hello?" A shaky but definite woof came from Ciel. "Very good my lord. I'll be there to pick you up momentarily." That was the last words I could make out as blood began to flow freely from my body and my hearing dimmed so I could only make out sounds, not any words that were spoken. All the while Ciel held me tight to his chest as tears fell down his face while a concerned tone slipped past his lips. Soon we were joined by the familiar alto tone of Sebastian's voice. A conversation took place between Sebastian and the man that ended with the man reaching to take Ciel by his hair, but I pushed myself into his reach instead so Ciel would stay safe. A sound of protest left Ciel's mouth when I felt something hard and cold up against my temple. Is it a gun? Anger passed over Sebastian's face when he caught the sight of me, but he kept his emotions in check from what I could tell of his facial expressions as he dealt with the man. He then proceeded to pull something out of his jacket when a bullet shot through his head. No, I screamed in my head. H-H-He c-c-can't die, I thought as my thoughts turned sluggish. The shot through his head was soon followed by more gun shots to his body. No. My body went limp in the man's hands, but for some reason my vision did not want to shut off even though my brain mostly did. In the next few minutes Sebastian rose from the ground completely alive as he coughed up the bullets that were shot at him to throw them back at the men with the guns. After that he walked up towards me to disappear from my sight when a vibration in the air went off. What? Being lifted up and sat on the couch along with Ciel is what registered next while Sebastian walked back over to the man with weird black feathers falling around him. What I saw next scared me so much that I fainted from shock and fear. It was of Sebastian with long black hair put up into a high ponytail, pointed ears that sported earrings that were in the shape of a silver crow with a blood red jewel in the center, his pale skin became even more so although it wasn't deathly white, dressed in a black leather jacket that hugged his toned chest tightly that was sleeveless with cords of fabric that connected long black sleeves that came down to the middle of his hands, from his shirt came black leather pants that showed off his lean legs with black leather boots starting at his knee that ended with a high heel. The last things I noticed were the large pair of black wings from his back, a set of long black claw-like nails, sharp fangs, and a pair of blood red eyes that had a slitted pupil like a cat's.** (3)**

** o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o A Demon's Angel o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**(1): Cookies to whoever gets this movie reference. Chocolate chip to be exact!**

**(2): The song she sings is InuYasha's Lullaby from the anime InuYasha. If you type in the title in YouTube you should be able to find it.**

**(3): If you type in Sebastian Michaelis true form in the bing images search engine you should be able to find this. It has an actual person modeling the clothes with a front and back view on the picture.**

**So there you go guys. Rate and review. If you do I will make a shout out to you in the beginning of the intro. If you have any questions please feel free to leave a review and I will be more than happy yo answer it for you.**

**I Luv u all!~**

** -White Wolf**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter of A Demon's Angel. This is shout out to L0n3W0lf36 and Guest for thier support for this next chapter. Now, as a warning, this chapter will have some groundbreaking news that will blow your socks off. Fair warning in case of unsuspected shock makes you hypervenalte( Sadly that is what happens to me). Well, there is my warning so let's get on with the story!**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o A Demon's Angel o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Third Person P.O.V.

When Ciel and Sebastian arrived back at the manor with the badly beaten and unconcious Ariel in Sebastain's arms, all of the Phantomhive servants were in a state of panic.

"What happened to the Young Mistress?!"

"She managed to fall during our little walk," Ceil answered easily. "She'll be fine in a few days." A sigh of relief left the servants as they all rushed back to attend to their duties except for Mey-Rin.

"Master."

"What is it?"

"Undertaker is here to see the Young Mistress."

"Can you tell him that she isn't seeing anyone right now?"

"He is being quite persistant Master. He has not laughed or gigled once since he has waited here for you." Shock registered on both Ciel's and Sebastian's face at the news. That was so unlike the mysterious mortician.

"Very well. Where is he?"

"He is waiting in the front parlor." Ciel let out a sigh as he beckoned Sebastian to follow him into the manor right past the Undertaker to reach the grand staircase.

"Is she alright?" Undertaker demanded at once, no trace of his trademark grin or humor.

"The Young Mistress is fine," Mey-Rin answered for the head butler and head of the house. "She just had an unfortunate fall while they were takig a walk." Becuase of the silver hair in the Undertaker's eyes, the group did not see the suspicious glint that flashed in Sebastain's direction.

"Very well. I will give any wounds that she has the proper treatment," he said as he made to take Ariel from Sebastian's arms. Sebastain instinctively pulled back from his reach with a low growl in his throat.

"Sebastian, give Ariel to the Undertaker," Ciel ordered. "You still have dinner to make. Mey-Rin, I'd like you to accompany the Undertaker to Ariel's room so you may assist him."

"Yes, Master." A quick flash of a smug grin passed over Undertaker's lips, which only Sebastian caught, before Undertaker gently but quickly took Ariel from him to carry her up the rest of the grand staircase. Since no servant was around Sebastian let his eyes swirl a demonic red before he quickly composed himself.

"She is in capable hands," Ciel told him. "I don't see what your problem is. Once Undertaker has fixed her up she'll be up and about in a few days." At first Ciel **was ** worried about his sister, but once Undertaker had offered to heal her, his worry had faded. Undertaker worked with dead bodies as well as in some cases living bodies so his work would be quick and efficient which meant that Ariel would still live. Ciel then climbed the stairs to reach his study while Sebastian slinked off to the kitchens where his murderous aura scared off Bardaroy.

* * *

Meanwhile, up in Ariel's bedroom, Mey-Rin was bustling about fetching and giving Undertaker the things he needed while Undertaker washed off all the blood on Ariel's body and sewed up the gash in Ariel's side from whoever had stabbed her.

"That should be it," Undertaker sighed as he gathered up all of the soiled linens and sewing kit after bandaging Ariel up. "Would you please take these away for me?"

"Of course," the maid said at once before disappearing out the door. When the maid had left the room, Undertaker made a cut along his palm and let his blood drip down into Ariel's open mouth. On reflex Ariel's throat began to swallow his blood so Undertaker place his hand to her lips while holding her head up to drink.

"That's it Ariel, my mate. Drink my blood and heal."

"What do you mean **your **mate?" growled a voice from the shadows of the room.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Do not try my patience reaper," the voice hissed as the shadows came forward to form Sebastian's body.

"Well, it's like I said she is my mate."

" .**Mine**."

"She is both of ours."

"And how could that be?"

"Because it is God's will." This caused Sebastian to scoff. "Not for you ,but for Ariel. When angels are sent to Earth to become earth bound angels, their soul is given the potential to either have a demon as a mate or a reaper. Seeing as how reapers and demons usually stay as far away from the other as possible, it wasn't a problem before."

"I am **not **giving up what's mine because of some silly claim that you are her mate," Sebastian snarled.

"It is her decision as much as it is ours Mr. Butler. Whomever she chooses will be hers and hers alone. The other will have to live without her and watch the other with her."

"I am not letting her slip through my fingers."

"Neither am I Mr. Butler. Neither am I."

Ariel

When I came into wakefulness, I saw the image of Sebastian at the mofia's house came back to me. At first I couldn't hel but marvel at the beauty he had as well as shiver in fear at the swirling red eyes he had. Was what I saw real? With the end of that thought I found my eyes opening to see Pheobus sitting in a chair beside my bed smiling softly down at me.

"How do you feel Ariel?"

"I feel like my whole body is on fire, but besides that I'm fine," I replied as I tried to sit up.

"You should lay down and rest Ariel. You are still weak from the beating you recieved," he told me gently while slowly hepling my lay back down. "Your brother tells me that you took down a great number of them before they got you."

"Yeah," I chuckled. "But I have a strength I didn't know I had when I protected Ciel."

"From what he told me you took all the blows in his place."

"Yeah, I guess I did."

"Why?"

"Ciel is my precious brother. I can't let him get hurt and be taken away again like when we were little."

"Ariel," he began only for me to cut him off.

"But it's alright. I'm alive and Ciel is safe and sound. That's all that matters." A knock brought both of our attentions to the dark wood of my bedroom door. "Come in."

"Young Mistress, here is your dinner," Sebastian said as he pushed in a trolley with a light meal that would be easy on my stomach. When his head lifted and his eyes showed, a flaash of them turning the swirling red from whatever that vision was made me shake.

"Ariel?" Pheobus questioned in concern when my whole body started to shake.

"I'm fine," I assured him, all the while avoiding Sebastian's eyes. Why did I have those visions? Now I can't even look at Sebastian without shaking in fear. My meal was passed to me which I ate with bird bites seeing as though Sebstian's eyes on me made me break out in a cold sweat to accompany my shaking.

"I will come visit you again tomorrow Ariel," Phoebus murmured to me in my ear. The way his warm breath blew over my ear made a pleasant shiver roll down my spine which made me completely forget about Sebastian being in the room. "We wouldn't want you to injure yourself more by trying to ride out and see me." I could only softly shake my head at that as he pulled away.

"I'll see you later." He then placed a warm kiss on my forehead before he stood.

"See you," slipped from my lips. A warm smile was given to me as he disappeared out of my room. Which left me in my room alone with Sebastian. My earlier fear and uneasiness came back full force, tying my stomach in knots in the process.

"I am done with my meal," I annnounced softly. Sebastian was quick to gather my dishes back onto the trolley.

"Good night Young Mistress," he threw over his shoulder at my doorframe.

"G-Goonight Sebastian." Once he was gone I let out a relieved breath and tried to slow my fastly beating heart. What exactly did I have a vision of? What exactly is Sebastian Michaelis? These were the last thoughts on my mind before I sucommed to the pull of sleep.

Sebastian

Hot and unrestrained anger flowed through my veins as I left my mate's bedroom. Not only had she welcomed the reaper's advances, she is now afraid of me and is blocking our connection from her end! There was no way that I could fix that without a direct order from her herself to rid me of the Master's order's restrictions. Damn it all! At this rate the reaper will have my mate while I had to continue my existance without her by my side. Unacceptable, I growled in my mind. I'll just have to think of something to remedy this.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o A Demon's Mate o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o**

**So, what did you think. Please review your feedback and/or questions you may have about this story thus far. Remember, reviews are magic!**

** -White Wolf**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! I'm back with the next installment of A Demon's Angel! I want to thank ,VampireSiren, L0n3W0lf36, and shika93 for thier reviews. Luv ya guys! Anyways, I'll be starting with quotes at the beginning of each story now. So,**

**Quote of the Story:**

**"Achievement seems to be connected with action. Successful men and women keep moving. They make mistakes, but they don't quit." **

**-Conrad Hilton**

**I thought it fit with Grell appearing in this chapter. Without further ado I give you A Demon's Angel Ch. 8!**

**P.S.: Sorry about the long wait. Last weekend was kind of hectic so I couldn't post.**

**P.P.S.: Just so everyone is on the same page here are the ages for Ciel(18), Elizabeth(18), and Ariel(16)**

**P.P.P.S.: WARNING! THERE ARE SOME SEXUAL THEMES FROM SEBASTIAN'S POINT OF VIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. If I did, Undertaker would be getting some much deserved love.**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o A Demon's Angel o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Ariel**

Brother and I were sitting at the breakfast table eating breakfast, him calmly with me picking at my food since Sebastian stood so close by and I could have sworn that I felt his eyes on me. Screaming then filled the room which took my mind of Sebastian just as a man with dark brown hair came into the room on a trolley that rammed into Finni. A pot of tea fell off the trolley onto Finni's shirt. I quickly rose form my seat with my napkin in my hand to rush to Finni's side.

"Raise your shirt please," I requested of Finni when I knelt beside him. He heeded my words quickly so that I could wipe of the access tea from his skin gently. "I would suggest putting some aloe one that as well as some ice. It shouldn't take more than a couple days for the burn to heal."

"Thank you Young Mistress," Finni grinned happily.

"You're welcome Finni. Grell," I said, addressing the brown haired man who sat slightly dazed on the floor.

"Yes, Young Mistress?"

"Would you care to escort me out to the garden?"

"Yes, Young Mistress." Ciel gave me a grateful glance while I urged Grell outside to the garden. "How is your injuries Young Mistress?"

"They are fine Grell, thank you for asking," I smiled at him. It had been three days since I had received my injuries and my wound on my side had just closed itself so I had to be very careful so as not to reopen it. "I hope you don't mind that someone is coming by in a few minutes to see me."

"Not at all Young Mistress." As we walked I could see a sad look on Grell's face because of the mess he had made.

"Come sit with me on the grass," I told him as I slowly eased myself onto the ground.

"Yes, Young Mistress." He sat down beside me and stared up at the sky.

"I have some advice for you Grell." There was silence. "Achievement seems to be connected with action. Successful men and women keep moving. They make mistakes, but they don't quit."

"What-"

"What I mean is just because you make a mistake and hit a few rough patches, it doesn't mean you have to give up. I remember how I used to not be able to things I can now."

"But you seem so well put together," he protested.

"I wasn't like that all the time. I had to work hard to be how I am now. There were time when I wanted to give up so bad, but I just sucked it up and went on." All he could do was stare at me in awe. "Promise me that you will keep trying at your job until you get it right."

"I promise."

"Good."

"Was Sebastian always like how he is now?" I opened my mouth to answer, but I found that I couldn't. However, I was saved from giving an answer when Pheobus came walking up to us.

"Undertaker!" I exclaimed as I pushed myself off the ground to launch myself at him.

"Hello Ariel," he returned warmly, wrapping his arms snugly around me. "And who is this?"

"Oh! Undertaker this is Grell Sutcliff, my Auntie Anne's butler who is to train under Sebastian. Grell, this is Undertaker, my suitor."

"It's so nice to hear you say that," Undertaker breathed into my ear softly which earned a soft shiver from me as well as a giggle. I opened my mouth to say something when I heard the sound of a carriage pulling into the driveway. Who could that be? Ciel and Sebastian shouldn't be here yet. Upon seeing my confusion Pheobus led me through the manor to the front doors just as they were pushed open by a woman with light blonde hair put up into twin tails with green eyes in a soft red dress.

"Lizzie!" I shouted happily when I saw her.

"Ariel!" she returned with as much vigor before she launched herself at me. "It's so good to see you again."

"It's great to see you too."

"Where's Ciel?"

"He went into town to get a new cane because Finni broke his other one." She laughed softly to herself until she saw Pheobus behind me.

"Hello Undertaker. How are you today?"

"Just fine."

"That's good. Now Ariel, I'm going to need your help to decorate."

"Okay. Just as long as I can help dress Undertaker and Grell."

"Alright. You always were better at dressing up the men than I was. What do you need?" I quickly told her of what I needed for the both of them so that I could drag the two men after me.

"What are we dressing up for?" Pheobus asked.

"Whenever Lizzie comes over she wants to make everything cute. Which includes the manor, the furniture, the servants. You get the idea."

"And how does your brother take this?"

"Well, this is the first time he's actually been away when Lizzie comes over. Usually he is the one stopping her, so I don't know." At the end of our conversation I had opened up my room door to usher the two inside. "The both of you sit on the couch and I'll be right back." They followed my orders dutifully so that I could run to grab the three outfits from Lizzie.

"I hope you like your dress," she told me when she handed them over.

"Knowing you, I probably will," I answered with a smile and a peck on her cheek before I raced back to my room.

"Alright boys. I'll leave you to dress by yourselves, but I will be doing your hair. I'm going into the bathroom changing if you need any help." I riffled through the bundle of clothes to pull out the thinner of the two dresses so that I could dart into the bathroom to change. After carefully slipping my clothing off of me, I pulled on a white dress that had ribbons to tie on the shoulder that acted like straps, which wanted to lay around my shoulders no matter how tight I tied the ribbon, a bust with a layer of frill on the top that fit snugly against my breasts, from their silky material was like a second skin along my stomach and sides until my hips where the dress flared out to my knees where two layers of frill decorated the bottom of the skirt. Then I slipped on earthy brown sandals whose thick ribbon ties crissed crossed up my calves to stop just under my knees. I decided against any jewelry besides the ring that Pheobus gave me so that left me with just my hair. Hmm, maybe I could out some white carnations in my hair, I thought when I saw the freshly cut flowers placed in a vase in the bathroom. I pulled all of the flowers out of the vase to make a cluster of flowers that rested on my left side of my head right above my ear, then intricately wove the flowers into my free ankle length pure white hair so that they would not fall out easily but could be removed by gentle tugging. Once I was done I checked myself in my bathroom mirror to see that I looked decent. Alright, now to check on the boys.

"Are you done," I called out so that I wouldn't walk out in the midst of them changing.

"Yes," they both replied. I then left the bathroom to see Grell dressed in the red dress I had requested of Lizzie while Undertaker looked absolutely handsome in the princely costume the mirrored mine in white and silver. When the two men saw me, Grell's eyes widened while Pheobus's eyes remained hidden under his hair.

"Okay boys. Who wants their hair styled first?"

"Me!" Grell eagerly requested.

"Alright. Come sit in front of the bed." He did as was ordered with his back up against the foot of my bed which made it so much easier to reach his hair. Why do men have to be so tall? I grabbed some unscented oils that made hair silky as well as my brush before I settled on my bed to rub the oils into Grell's hair. A sigh left Grell as I finished only to start brushing through his long hair. It didn't take long for the one hundred strokes to end so I then plaited his long hair into a french braid that I tied with a blood red hair tie that matched the dress he wore. "I'm finished Grell. Undertaker, your turn." The two quickly switched places so that I could begin the process again with Pheobus's hair except this time I made a loose normal braid for Pheobus's hair.

"I'll gladly let you do my hair anytime," Pheobus sighed as my fingers worked deftly on his hair.

"Then expect more of it when I come to visit."

"I can't wait." Once I had finished with his hair, careful to leave the fringe he had to cover his eyes, he looked every part the handsome prince.

* * *

Just as we were walking down to the front parlor, we heard the sound of another carriage pulling into the driveway.

"Looks like you'll get to see his reaction," I whispered to Undertaker. We reached the bottom of the stairs when Sebastian opened the door to reveal the shocked face of my older brother. Pheobus softly snickered beside me while I went forward to greet my brother.

"Welcome home Ciel!"

"Who did this?"

"Do you really need to ask?"

"Sebastian," Bard, Mey, and Finni cried as they ran towards him. They went on and on rambling about how crazy Lizzie was until Lizzie herself came running into the room.

"Ciel!" Expecting the bundle of energy, Ciel opened his arms to her which she gladly ran into. "Isn't the mansion just so cute right now?"

"Elizabeth-,"

"How many time do I have to tell you to call me Lizzie?"

"Lizzie," he corrected himself. "How many time do I have to tell you to not just going around and redecorating everything?"

"But it's better right?" she pouted. Ciel just sighed as an answer while Lizzie turned to Sebastian.

"Good afternoon Sebastian," she curtsied to him. "I have a present for you." He turned to look at her just as a pink bonnet was placed on his head that held many colorful flowers. Pheobus cracked up laughing at the sight leaning heavily on my shoulder while I tried my best to hold in my laughter while my sides still shook. A quick glare was given to Pheobus before his gaze rested on me. My laughter quickly died away until I was reduced to a softly shaking mess of fear as the image of him with those red eyes appeared again. Sensing my discomfort Pheobus wrapped a secure arm around my waist and lay his head on mine. Being this close, I could smell the faint traces of spiced vanilla from him which instantly calmed me.

"Since the mansion looks so lovely, why don't we have a ball?" Lizzie suggested.

"I would love that!" I beamed at her as I moved to take both of her hands in mine. Ciel looked ready to protest, but I only looked at him with pleading eyes until he closed his own and sighed.

"Alright."

"Yay!" Lizzie and I exclaimed together.

"Now Ciel, make sure to wear what I picked out for you." He faintly nodded while Sebastian led him up to his study. "Ariel."

"Yes, Lizzie?"

"I have everything covered here. Why don't you and Undertaker go for a stroll in the gardens until tonight?"

"Okay." With the arm that was still around my waist, Pheobus led me outside to the garden where we entered the large hedge maze. We went through countless turns until we came across a glorious pond sitting area right in the center of the maze.

"Would you care to sit with me Ariel?"

"I would be delighted." Pheobus sat down on the bench and I made to sit beside him until he pulled me onto his lap with my legs laying on the side of the bench that was empty.

"That's better," he said into my neck as he inhaled my scent. I shivered in delight at the wash of warm breath as well as the intake of breath.

"Pheobus."

"Yes, Ariel?"

"Are you sure you really want to court me?"

"Where is this coming from?" I bit my lightly as I moved my gaze to rest on my wringing fingers.

"I mean, there are so many other women you can choose from and I'm not the most beau-," I was cut off from my speech by him lifting my head by my chin and pressing him lips gently but firmly against my own. My train of thought evaporated quickly until all that was left in my mind was the feel of my lips touching his, the feel of his heart beat under my fingers that rested on his chest, and the smell of spiced vanilla. He was the first to pull away to rest his forehead against mine.

"I don't want to hear you talk like that Ariel. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and I couldn't imagine having anyone else. Besides, how many other women can handle my level of madness?" I softly giggled at his question as I snuggled deeper into his embrace. "I love you Ariel and don't you forget it." I was pleasantly shocked at his confession, but I couldn't say the words back. I knew that I cared deeply for him, but I couldn't just stop loving Sebastian and start loving him. Now matter how much I wished I could.

"It's alright Ariel," he said as if reading my mind. "I understand. I'll wait as long as you need."

* * *

Until it was time for the ball Pheobus and I talked to each other about everything and anything while a sort of warm atmosphere filled the area around us. If I could closely identify what I thought it was, I would have to say that the feeling was magic. All too soon we had to stand from or spot to return to the party where we could already hear the sound of a violin playing and the sound of someone singing. Who could that be? I got my answer when I saw Grell standing by Sebastian as he played a song for us. As soon as we hit the dance floor, Pheobus swept me into dance with one hand on my waist and his other holding my other hand. In response I put my other hand on his shoulder as he pulled me closer to him. While we were dancing, I had the opportunity to see his glorious yellow green eyes, which I couldn't help but stare into. He is such a good man, I thought. Not only is he romantic but he's also gentle, loving, and funny. Anyone is lucky to have him and I am so thankful that I do. What also happened while we were dancing was when we were gazing into each other's eyes, each of our eyes seemed to go past the surface and glimpse each other's souls. The same warm atmosphere came over us from the garden and I couldn't be more happy and content. Hours later I began to tire so Pheobus led us off the dance floor to lead me to my room.

"Goodnight Pheobus."

"Goodnight my daring Ariel," he returned, leaning down to give me an earth shaking kiss that left me breathless. "I will see you tomorrow." I could only nod as I couldn't seem to form any kind of thought. He chuckled as he cupped my cheek with his hand to gently rub his thumb over my cheekbone along with a kiss to my forehead before he left me. A small smile settled on my lips as I entered my room and collapsed onto my bed. Tonight was wonderful, I thought just as my eyes drifted close and I slipped into sleep.

**Sebastian**

I couldn't help but feel the now all too familiar feeling of jealousy and possessiveness rise in me as I watched my mate with that reaper. It was slightly bearable until they came back from the garden with the aura of the reaper's binding reached me. No! It was only I who was supposed to have that sort of bond with her! Not him or anyone else. From then on I had to carefully control my anger so that I wouldn't break anything until I could go visit her in her room. When I got there I could see that she hadn't even changed from her clothes into her nightclothes. I found myself smiling as I neared her to look down on her angelic face that appeared to glow in the moonlight. Oh my mate, why are you avoiding me and why are you blocking me out? It seemed I received my answer when I saw her dream through our bond. It was of me in my true form killing that man who had harmed her. I could tangibly feel her fear as she looked at me and it saddened me. My mate, I sent to her. I would never hurt you, only protect you. With the influence of my words, her dream seemed to shift so that yes I was still frighting, but now she could feel a sense of peace and safety because of me. There, that should be better. Once that was settled I lifted her body up so that I could removes all of the white carnations from her hair. When I was finished with that I slid off her sandals followed by the dress she wore. When she was bare to me, I couldn't help but take in all of her beauty. The way her frame looked so delicate under mine, the way her large breasts rose and fell with each breath, the way her stomach dipped into a patch of pure white hair between her thighs. My eyes instantly flashed a swirling red as I gazed upon the body of my mate. A body that was only for me. I then quickly dressed her in one of master's nightshirts since she refuses to wear the nightdresses. Just you wait my little mate, very soon I will have you in my arms and you will be begging me to please you. It will be my name that will be whimpered and moaned from your lips. Not that reapers.

**o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o A Demon's Angel o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**So, what did you guys think? Do you like where this is going? If you have any questions or have any comment you wish to share, leave a review. Remember, reviews are magic!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone, I'm back. I would like to thank L0n3W0lf36 and Guest for their reviews.**

**Quote of the week: **

**"The silver swan, who, living had no note, When death approached unlocked her silent throat."**

** -James Wolcott**

**So without further ado, I give you nice folks the tenth chapter of A Demons Angel.**

**_Thought Conversations_**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o A Demon's Angel o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Ariel**

Excitement settled in my stomach while I sat in the carriage with my brother as we traveled to our London town house.

"Hopefully I can get some nice peace and quiet," he sighed to himself as he looked out the window. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Not likely Ciel. We both know Auntie Anne will be there and maybe even Lau." He again sighed when the truth of my words sunk in. The rest of the ride was ridden in silence while I watched the scenery around us and Ciel went back to his paperwork. When we reached the townhouse, both Auntie Anne and Lau were there and they were tearing the house apart looking or the tea. Really, I found myself wondering. All that for tea. I could feel a feeling of slight amusement spring up in my mind that made me oddly comfortable.

**_ Hello again. I thought you had left._**

**_ Never_**, came a deep unfamiliar voice that shook me to my core. By the time I had come to my sense from the little conversation I had with the unknown person, everyone was seated and Sebastian was handing out tea.

"Another prostitute was murdered in Whitechapel yesterday," Ciel announced to our little group. "These aren't ordinary murders. They're bizarre... No, you could fairly call them aberrant."

"A special blade was used on the most recent victim, Mary Ann Nichols," added in Sebastian. "And she was torn apart beyond all recognition."

"Here's what Scotland Yard and the press are calling the criminal: 'Jack the Ripper'." Seeing as though I really did not want to focus on this topic, I slipped into my mind where I was thinking about a possible visit to Pheobus. He would be oh so happy to see me. A feeling of possessiveness and jealousy emitted from m mind which belonged to the mystery person.

**_ What? Why are you objecting about me visiting him?_**

_ Because you are __**mine**__! _Shock registered in my mind at their statement before blind fury took over.

**_ Well excuse me whoever you are, but I belong to nobody. I can see whomever I choose, and I can do whatever I want because I am my own person. I wish for you to stay out of my mind until I decide to allow you back in._** An audible huff left me which had Ciel raising his eyebrow at me to which I just shook my head. It would be best for my brother to not think me going mentally insane. He then stood along with Auntie Anne and Lau so I stood up as well.

"Where are we going?" I asked my brother in a whisper.

"You didn't hear what was said, did you?" I only laughed nervously to answer him. "We're going to the crime scene to look at the body."

"Could I go to Undertaker's parlor instead?"

"Ariel, I don't think it wise to be alone with-," his words were cut off when he saw the puppy dog look I was giving him. "No,Ariel." My lower lip stuck out more as I widened my eyes. "No, Ariel."

"Pwease," I begged. His eyebrows twitched in irritation before he fell to my charms.

"Fine."

"Yay!" I exclaimed in joy, wrapping my arms around my brother. "I'll see you later." I quickly let go of him to race to the front door.

"Ariel wait! We'll drop you off," Auntie Anne called out to me.

"I'll be fine Auntie Anne," I returned. "I'm more than capable of taking care of myself." With that I was out the door and speeding through the streets of London, weaving between throngs of people and zipping across streets. However, while I was running, I couldn't help but feel that someone was watching me. Normally that wouldn't bother me because a lot of people would stare at me with my unusual hair color, but this was different. The person who was watching me was watching me from the rooftops rather on down on the street. Maybe it's an assassin, I theorized. I maybe oblivious to some things, but I knew that somewhere out there someone wished me and my brother dead. I'd like to see them try to kill me, when they do try they're going to wish that they didn't.

* * *

Minutes later found me at the door of the parlor, opening said door while calling out,

"Undertaker! I came to see you!" I carefully closed the door behind me to turn around to walk right into a wall of black and gray.

"Ariel! How wonderful to see you." I pulled back to look up at him into his hypnotizing yellow green eyes.

"I missed you Pheobus."

"I missed you too," he replied as he snaked his strong arms around my waist to lift me up slightly so he could give my lips a chaste kiss. I grinned into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck, letting him know that I didn't want to be let down just yet. When we had to break for air, Pheobus walked over to sit on a coffin with me on his lap.

"So I hear that business is booming," I told him as I played absentmindedly with his sliver hair.

"Hmm," he said in a sound of agreement. "Hardly anything to be talking to about with such a respectable young lady." I gave a scoff to which he smiled at.

"I think I was being followed on the way here," I told him while still playing with his hair. His body instantly stiffened under mine.

"What?"

"I don't think they wanted to hurt me because they didn't try to corner me and get me alone. It seems they were just watching me."

"I don't want you walking around London by yourself anymore."

"Oh come on Pheobus, I can take care of myself."

"Says the one who got beaten to nearly death."

"They had taken Ciel. If I had allowed them to hurt him, what kind of sister would I be?"

"You don't understand how easy it is to kill someone," he sighed into the juncture where my shoulder met my neck as he pulled me closer to him. His warm breath made a pleasant shiver go down my spine. "If I lost you, I wouldn't know what to do."

"Pheobus," I uttered at the look of sadness that resided in his usually cheerful eyes. I had to do something that brought back that sparkle. "How do you know carrots are good for your eyesight?"

"What?" came his response as his eyebrows furrowed.

"How do you know carrots are good for your eyesight?" He remained quiet so I went ahead with the joke. "Have you ever seen a rabbit with glasses?" By the last word his body shook underneath mine as he roared with laughter, his face burrowed into the junction where my shoulder met my neck. Just as he was calming down from his laughter, Ciel, Sebastian, Lau, Auntie Anne, and Grell entered the parlor to look at Pheobus's and my position. Ciel's visible eye narrowed and he made to yell, but he slowly calmed down when he saw that he was laughing so hard that he sometimes forgot to breathe. Was my joke really that funny? When I looked up to the group of people I saw a brief flash of anger appear on Sebastian's face before it settled back on his indifferent mask. What the hell was that about?

"So I see that our toll has already been paid?" Ciel inquired as him and the others beside Sebastian and Grell sat on the other coffins.

"Yes," Pheobus chuckled, trying to reign in his laughter. "I will tell you anything you wish to know." He gently sat me down on the coffin he was sitting on to fetch some tea for Ciel, Auntie Anne, Lau, and myself before he placed me back on his lap.

"These days I often get customers who are incomplete," Pheobus began.

"Incomplete?" echoed Sebastian.

"Yes, incomplete...the wombs are missing." While the group went on to talk about the details of the murder, I backed my focus out of the conversation and on the urn of dog biscuit shaped cookies that Pheobus had handed me. Umm, these are so good. They have just enough crispness on the edges with a soft, but not doughy center, and it has just the right hint of vanilla and sugar with the sugar cookie. While I was eating the cookies I was aware of Pheobus running his fingers across my neck followed by him a hand on my stomach, which I didn't really mind. My brother on the other hand seemed to dislike it. I only shrugged my shoulders at that thought until a soft touch from Pheobus jostled me into focus on my surroundings. It seemed that it was time to go. Everyone was out the door when I stood from Pheobus's lap to peck a kiss to his lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow Pheobus," I promised him.

"And I'll be waiting," he sighed contently as he pulled me to him for a quick hug. I squeezed him back before I rushed out to the carriage where everyone was waiting.

"So Ariel," came Auntie Anne's voice. "Are you courting Undertaker?"

"Yes," I answered, my cheeks tinting a pale pink.

"So that is why your brother didn't want you alone with him."

"But I don't see what the problem is with it." Everyone in the carriage froze at my words.

"Nobody told you?" she questioned in disbelief.

"Told me what?" Auntie Anne made to open her mouth to tell me, but Ciel beat her to it.

"Please don't tell her Madame Red. Let her stay how she is."

"Don't blame me when she has questions that you're not able to answer," she huffed at him which caused him to turn red.

"Questions about what?" Auntie Anne only patted my head at my question. What are they talking about? What did I not know? As I was talking to myself in my head, I could see the door to the carriage open from the corner of my eye right before Sebastian lept out of carriage as it was moving. What the hell? Is he alright?! A soothing feeling washed over my worry which made me settle into a sense of calm. Well that was weird.

* * *

By the time we arrived back at the town house, Sebastian was already back and awaiting our return with tea ready. How did he-You know what, I'm just going to stop questioning things because I'm going to end up giving myself a headache. I wouldn't be surprised if he hadn't already narrowed down the list to a suspect yet.

"Through this investigation, I've narrowed it down to one person who meets the criteria," Sebastian announced. See.

"Are you really just a butler?" Auntie Anne asked bewilderingly. I ask myself that question many times a day. "Are you sure you're not a military intelligence officer?"

"No, I am merely one hell of a butler." And there goes his catchphrase.

"Who is the person Sebastian?" Ciel inquired as we all headed to the parlor for afternoon tea.

"Lord Aleister Chamber, the Viscount of Druitt."

"He is having a party tonight," Auntie Anne told us while sipping her tea. "We could go and try to get some information."

"That is splendid," Lau commented. "Now all we need is bait." All eyes instantly turned to me.

"You mean me?"

"Of course Ariel dear," Auntie Anne said. "With your body and your mannerisms, the Viscount will be drooling over you."

"Uh, thanks. I think."

"Come now. I will ready you for the ball."

"Wait Auntie Anne!" I exclaimed as I was whisked away from the room by my overexcited aunt. When we left the parlor, she made a beeline for my room and quickly shut the door behind us.

"Alright Ariel. Let's take a look at your wardrobe and find a dress for you to wear." I sank onto my bed with a sigh of defeat while my aunt rummaged through my dresses. "I found the perfect one!" From my wardrobe she extracted a rich pure purple dress with a white band over the top of the bodice that acted as sleeves that hung on the top of the arms, a silver gem in the middle of where the bodice met the skirt, and was gathered in some clusters with a silver gem along the skirt that let some lace peak out from the last few inches at the bottom of the skirt. Then Auntie Anne ran over to my jewelry box to pull out a white choker with a purple gem set in silver in the middle and a pair of purple drop earrings with a strand of silver pearls starting at my earlobe and went down for three pearls before the earring ended with a purple gem set in silver. Next was to grab upper arm length white kid gloves from my vanity as well as set out all of the things she was going to use to ready me.

"Alright Ariel, into the bath," Auntie Anne ordered. Another sigh left me as I followed her orders only to be scrubbed head to toe with lilac scented bath products. As soon as I was dry she put a pair of underwear on me, and nothing else when I absolutely refused, then put me in the dress. Once the dress was on she rubbed lilac scented oils in my hair before running a brush through my hair a hundred times to make it soft so that she could style my curly locks into an updo with silver pearl pins that ended with a mess of curls a top the top of my head. Then she strapped the choker to my neck, put on the earrings, and slipped on the gloves before she lightly dusted sliver powder on my eyelids, swiped some clear lip shine on my lips, slipped a pair of white slippers on my feet, and spritzed some lilac water on me. "There, all finished." Finally, I thought to myself as my stomach growled out its protest. "We'll have time for a quick bite to eat before we head out for the ball." Thank god. I then sped off from my room to the kitchen so that I could get something to eat.

"What would you like to eat?" came Sebastian's voice as soon as I entered the kitchen.

"Anything that will hold me over for the whole ball," I told him after the initial jump that occurred at his sudden presence.

"You look enchanting this evening," he told me while he went about putting together something for me to eat. At his compliment I literally choked on air.

"T-Thank you." Where exactly is this coming from? Besides that little sentence, no other compliments or anything of the sort was said when he placed a plate of food in front of me. My hunger took over my shock at the moment as I dug into my food until there was nothing left on my plate. "Thank you again Sebastian. Now my stomach doesn't feel like its eating itself anymore."

"You are quite welcome Young Mistress." He then went about cleaning my dishes before he escorted me out to the front door where Lau, Grell, Auntie Anne, and Ciel, or should I say Ciela, stood.

"Uh, Ciel, what are you dressed like that for?"

"I can't take the risk of someone recognizing me," he explained with a blush on his cheeks.

"Then what of me?"

"We'll do anything we can to make sure that no one does, but no one really knows you except for family." I nodded at him as nerves began to churn in my stomach. A soothing feeling began to cover my nerves that had me calming down.

**_ Is that you?_**

_** Yes, it is. I've never been far from you lest you needed me.** _From the despair I heard in their voice I could tell that they had been lonely.

**_ I'm so sorry I snapped at you, but you need to know what my boundaries are._**

**_ Forgive me._**

**_ What are you anyways? How come I've never seen you?_**

**_ Oh, you have seen me, but you will meet me all in due time._**

* * *

When we reached the ball, it was already in full swing.

"Ciel, you stay with Auntie Anne and Lau. Sebastian, I need you to come with me so that we can catch the Lord Druitt's eye," I said at once, not wanting to waste a moment of time.

"Yes, Young Mistress," Sebastian replied while Ciel looked relieved. Sebastian held out his hand for me to take before he whisked me away in search for the Viscount.

"Do you see him yet?" I asked when we neared the dance floor.

"Yes. He's the one in the white suit with the blond hair and purple eyes." I carefully looked around without making it obvious so that I could see him dancing among the crowd of people.

"Okay. Let's try dancing around to see if he takes notice of us." He nodded in agreement as his hands found my waist and hand while my hands sought out his shoulder and hand. It was almost second nature for us to fall into sync with our dancing so that it seemed like we were one moving about the dance floor. Slowly my eyes closed and I felt my mind clear of everything except the feel of my body dancing with Sebastian as he moved us around the dance floor. All to soon the music ended and we had to stop dancing. Clapping could be heard beside us which turned out to be the Viscount Druitt.

"You danced like a lovely swan miss," he told me.

"Why thank you Viscount Druitt."

"Miss, I'll go get you something to drink," Sebastian said before he left me alone with the Viscount.

"Are you having fun-" Viscount Druitt questioned, taking my hand in his to place a kiss on top of it. "My dear swan?" A blush crept up onto my cheeks at his action.

"I'm afraid not," I sighed.

"Oh, and why is that my swan?"

"I've been to countless balls with dancing and food, but they are all so boring now."

"Well, why don't we fix that dear swan," he whispered, pulling me into him with his hand on my hip.

"Would you?"

"Of course. Please, follow me." He then lead me away from the ballroom and up a flight of stairs that led to a door behind curtains. "Come in here, we're going to a very nice place." When the door was opened all I could smell was s sickly sweet scent. What is that? The door to the room was quickly shut behind me. Why did he, I thought just as a bought of dizziness hit me. What is happening? Slowly my strength left me but I pulled on my reserve of strength to keep myself standing then launch myself at him. I managed to land on top of him with my legs pinning him to the ground.

"Ah, a feisty one," he grinned as the chemicals in the air started to sap my reserved strength from me. "You will do fine as a slave. Many men will want a feisty woman to break in." What is he talking about?

* * *

When I awoke, my vision was dark. Where am I. My memories of what happened quickly came back to me, but unfortunately my strength did not. What am I going to do. From my side I could hear Viscount Druitt handling some kind of auction for me. Alright, so he's not Jack the Ripper. Who do I call to help me? How do I call someone to help me? While I was thinking, I thought of the voice in my mind.

_** Hello?** _I called out hesitantly.

** Ariel**, the voice replied at once.

**_ Thank goodness. I was thinking that I was going to get nothing._**

**_ Where are you?_**

**_ I don't know, but it feels like I'm tied up but I can't see because I'm blindfolded._** There was no answer to my thoughts so I began to panic.

**_ Hello? _**I said in hopes that the person wasn't gone. No answer, no nothing. Well, there goes an hope of getting out, I thought but was interrupted by the sound of people being punched until the blindfold was taken from my face for me to see the face of Sebastian.

"Sebastian," I questioned in confusion as my binds were cut.

"Young Mistress," he returned, picking me up into his arms.

"How did you find out where I was?" I then saw all of the pople knocked out. "Did you knock out all these people?"

"I followed after the Viscount when I did not see you come back after disappearing with him."

"Thank you Sebastian."

"You are welcome Young Mistress. You are welcome to sleep now that you are safe." All tension left my body as I relaxed into Sebastian once I knew that I was safe and I found myself slipping into sleep.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o A Demon's Angel o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Hope you liked this chapter. If you have any questions or any commets please drop a review and I will address it in the next chapter of this story. As always your reviews are magic!**

** -White Wolf**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, sorry about the wait, but I was finally able to come home for the weekend and spend some time with my family. Now that I am back, here is the eleventh chapter of A Demon's Angel.**

**Lucky D: Thank you. That means a lot.**

**Quote of the Week: "When you look at your life, the greatest happinesses are family happinesses."**

** ~Joyce Brothers**

**Without further ado, here you are.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o A Demon's Angel o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Pheobus! I'm back!" I called out as I entered his home through the door that led to his shop.

"How did your brother's little mission go?" he asked as he brought out tea and sandwiches.

"Well, we found out that the Viscount wasn't Jack the Ripper."

"We?"

"Yeah, uh, I was the bait." He instantly froze in place while his face formed a cold emotionless mask.

"You mean to tell me that because the Viscount likes women, you were to be the bait?" I hesitantly nodded at his scary facial expression. He then began to shake angerly and pace while he pushed his hair out of his yellow-green eyes that clearly showed his anger.

"Pheobus, it's alright. I'm safe," I assured him as I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist to stop him from moving. I could feel his coiled muscles relax at my touch until he snaked his arms around me to hold me close to his chest.

"I just don't know what I'd do if you were killed," he whispered into my ear.

"You don't have to worry about that Pheobus. I'm hard to kill."

"That doesn't mean that you can't die," he retorted back with a soft snap.I said nothing while I gently and slowly led us the the love seat so that the both of us could sit down. Pheobus of course sat down and pulled me into his lap so that I straddled him and our foreheads touched. A sigh of contentment left his lips at our closeness so I stayed where I was and let my mind empty of its thoughts as I felt a warm energy around us that gave me such comfort. This feels so peaceful. Little by little I could feel something grow in my mind until I felt a presence in my mind different from the voice that was already there.

_Hello_, I said hesitantly.

_Hello my dear Ariel_, came Pheobus's warm voice. I instantly backed my forehead away from his and would have fallen off his lap if he wouldn't have caught me around the waist. _Calm yourself Ariel. It is only me._

_ How are you in my head?_

_ I am a shinigami and you are my mate. What just happened when we touched our foreheads together was mental bonding that a shinigami shares with their mates. _

_You're...a death god?_

_ Exactly._

_ If you're a death god, where is your scythe?_

_ I keep it put away because I am a retired shinigami._

_ How am I your mate?_

_ It's very simple. You were born my mate so you will always be my mate. We shinigamis only get one._

_ So that's what you freaked out so much earlier._

_ Yes. I've waited centuries for you to come into my life, and now that I have you I am not letting you go._ At his words I felt a warmth spread in my heart.

_I...I don't know what to say._

_ You don't have to say anything. I am content with you beside me. There is no rush into anything._ Another pang of warmth pleasantly heated my heart as I lay my head against his chest. _Ariel, why don't you stay here for the day?_

_ I'd like that._ I could sense a smile that tugged at his lips when he put one arm around me and held me tightly to his chest while his other hand pulled my hair put of its updo so that he could run his fingers through my hair, his nails scraping lightly against my scalp. A sigh of happiness escaped my lips as I settled comfortably in his arms and fell asleep.

I don't know how much time had passed when I was shaken awake by Pheobus.

_Wake up Ariel. I believe your brother is here._ I slowly sat up in his lap to yawn into where his shoulder and neck met. He shivered underneath me while he helped me to my feet. _I will see you tomorrow._

_ Wouldn't miss it for the world_, I replied back as a soft smile touched my lips. His own smile was showing as we left his home to enter the parlor part of the building. Just like he said, my brother stood in the entrance of the parlor dressed in clothes that looked like they belonged to a child on the street with Sebastian by his side.

"Where are we going?" I asked when I saw him.

"We have to check on the next victim on the list," he told me. Through our mental bond, I could feel Pheobus get angry.

_I don't want you going._

_ If my brother is going, then I have to go. I need to protect him._

_ It's you I'm worried about._

_ I'll be fine Pheobus. Trust me._ He said no more after that so I gave him a hug before I flitted over to my brother's side.

"I'm ready to go if you are," I told him.

"Very well. Good day Undertaker."

"Good day Earl," Pheobus answered back with a tint of sadness in his voice.

_Ariel, if you need me, please call me and I will be right there._

_ I will Pheobus. That's a promise._

_ Good._

* * *

My brother, Sebastian, and I then left the shop to walk to the next victim's house where we waited around the corner of the house so that we could see anyone that could want to get to the house. All the while that we waited, I couldn't help but feel that there was something wrong in the house. I felt like I needed to be in there. So that is what my feet did without much thought, they carried me from our hiding spot to the front door of the house.

"Ariel!" my brother exclaimed after me. I paid him no mind as I ripped open the door to see the murderer slit the throat of the victim. No, I shouted in my head as I launched myself at the murderer. It seemed that they saw me for with a flick of their hand when I got close, I was thrown out of the house to hit something hard. Arms came up to catch me before I could fall to the ground. I looked up to see the forever emotionless face of Sebastian.

"Ariel! Are you alright?!" demanded my brother.

"You have to save her!" I shouted instead. "She hasn't got much time left!" However by the time Ciel got to the door, I could not feel the life I had felt earlier in the house. Upon seeing the mess inside Ciel came back to stand with Sebastian who had jumped back a few feet form the door.

"That's quite a mess you made, Jack the Ripper," Sebastian said as someone began to exit the house. "Or should I say Grell Sutcliff." My eyes widened in shock at the sight of Grell covered with blood. He was the one who killed all of those women. The kind, gentle person who I had talked to in the garden?

"Y-You have it all wrong," Grell protested. "I heard the scream and ran over here, but she was already..."

"I think that you can stop playing innocent in that body Grell," Sebastian told him. In that body, I questioned in my head. "This is the first time I've met someone like you in the human world." Human world? What the hell is going on?! "You performed the role of 'harmless incompetent butler' quite adeptly."

"Adeptly," Grell echoed before he smiled with shark like teeth. "Do you think so?" Then he untied his hair from the ribbon as well as take off his glasses. "That's right.I'm an actress, honey. And I'm absolutely first-rate." While he continued to speak his hair went form brown to red and his eyes changed into the yellow-green that matched Pheobus's. He's a shinigami?

"You're a shinigami?" I voiced out loud against my better judgement. Everyone looked at me in surprise.

"Oh, how do you know of my kind?" Grell inquired with a raised eyebrow. I kept quiet while I mentally scolded myself for saying that out loud.

"Ariel?" Ciel said to me in confusion. I still kept m mouth firmly shut as Sebastian and Grell began to talk again.

"Let's just say that I fell in love with a certain woman," Grell told us in response to Sebastian's question of why a shinigami was acting like a butler. A certain woman, I wondered just as Sebastian voiced it.

"You don't need to ask, do you," came my Auntie Anne's voice. No, not her, I pleaded in my mind.

"Auntie Anne," I whispered in shock.

"I didn't calculate on anyone being able to see Grell for what he is," she told us.

"Naturally you were on the initial suspect list," Ciel informed her. What?! Why was I not told?! Why did it have to be my Auntie Anne?! I was slowly freaking out in my mind until I heard the strangest sound. When my eyes focused, I could see some kind of strange contraption that had blades that spun very fast. My eyes widened as I jumped back from its reach along with Sebastian.

_Pheobus! It's getting weird over here!_

_ I'm on my way._

"Wh-What is that thing?!" Ciel yelled.

"It's a shinigmai's death scythe," I explained to him. "It's what a shinigami uses to harvest souls."

"Very good Ariel," Grell congratulated me while Auntie Anne looked at me with surprise. "I still wonder how you know this." I again stayed silent while Grell shifted his attention back to Sebastian until they began fighting.

"We've now become a guard dog and its prey," Auntie Anne said. "If it's hunt or be hunted...," she continued as she pulled out a knife form her sleeve. "There is only one choice!" She then ran at us with the knife which spurred my instincts from training with Sebastian to kick in. I quickly darted forward to elbow her in her stomach to loosen her hold on the knife then was able to flick my hand so that the knife went flying elsewhere.

"Auntie Anne, look at us," I pleaded. "It's Ariel and Ciel. Your niece and nephew." All she did was look at us with dead eyes. "Why are you doing this Auntie Anne?"

"A child like you would never understand," she seethed as she clamped her hands over my throat and pushed me back into a wall.

"Ariel!" Ciel shouted in alarm while making to hit Auntie Anne.

"Don't Ciel," I told him. "I'm fine."

"You," Auntie Anne began. "You. You should have never been born!" It appeared she had another knife on her for she now raised it to strike me.

"Ariel!" Ciel and Sebastian exclaimed in unison.

"Sister," I heard her say softly. My eyes softened at her words as her hands went to cover her face with Sebastian behind her.

"Stop Sebastian! Don't kill her!" I ordered him. He instantly froze at my command and went to hold his blood soaked shoulder.

"Hurry up and kill them," Grell called over to Auntie Anne who uncovered her face.

"I can't. I can't do it after all. I can't kill them," Auntie Anne cried softly.

"You're saying that now?" Grell questioned. "You've sliced so many women to bits. If you don't erase them, they'll erase you."

"Auntie Anne," I tried again.

"But," she said with her back to Grell, but I could see him ready his weapon to attack her so I hastened to trow myself in front of her. "But these children are my-," She was cut off by the sight of Grell's death scythe burrowing itself into my chest.

_Ariel!_ I heard in my head as well as Ciel, Sebastian, and Auntie Anne shout my name. Grell pulled out the scythe from my chest only for me to fall back into the arms of Sebastian. Grell spared me only a glance before he stabbed Auntie Anne through her chest.

"No! Auntie Anne!" By now Pheobus was here and he was glaring daggers at Grell, his hair now out of his yellow-green eyes with a long scythe that had a skeleton made from the metal near the blade. I tried to pull myself up to go to her, but Sebastian held me firmly in place on his lap on the ground. "Ciel, bring Auntie Anne to me." He was quick to scramble over to our aunt and bring her to lay beside me.

"I'm so sorry Auntie Anne," I burst out. "I tried-"

"It's alright Ariel," she assured me with a hand to my cheek. "What I need is for you two to forgive me."

"Already forgiven," I told her.

"I forgive you Madame Red," Ciel choked out.

"Then I can be at peace," she smiled before long rolls of film came out of her chest.

"What are those?" I wondered, feeling my life slowly drain from my body. I didn't get an answer.

"Ariel, you need to drink this," Sebastian demanded as a bleeding wrist was put to my mouth. I instantly protested as I tried everything to get off of his lap and away from his bloody wrist. There is no way in hell I was drinking his blood!

_Drink the blood damn it!_ came into my mind through my mind in the voice's voice as well as through Sebastian's mouth. Sebastian is the voice in my head?! I made to open my mouth to question him, but he used that as an advantage to put his wrist to my mouth so that the liquid could run down my throat. Again I struggled until I couldn't anymore and all I could do was stare up at the film that came from Auntie Anne that had to have been playing her life. I saw how she used to hate her hair and how she fell in love with father to us, then her accident which left her without a chance to bear a child. Oh Auntie Anne.

"I thought you said that your blood would heal her," Ciel snapped at Sebastian as I kept getting weaker and weaker.

"It should," Sebastian replied, a wild look settling in his eyes. I slowly turned my head to look over to where Grell and Pheobus was to see that another shinigami was there and he was taking Grell away.

"Ariel," Pheobus uttered when he sped to my side once he felt how I was slipping away. "Let me try." He cut his palm like Sebastian had done to his wrist and he held his hand to my mouth.

_This is disgusting_, I told the both of them seeing as I was too weak to try to fight the hand off. A small smile lit Pheobus's lips at m comment while Sebastian looked like it was the end of the world. _Oh lighten up you two, I'll be fine in a few days. I just need some rest._

"Ariel, why?" Ceil sobbed as he watched me get weaker still. After some time Pheobus pulled his hand form my mouth with a worried look on his face.

"You all worry too much. I'll be fine after I rest."

"No, you need to stay awake!" Ciel exploded with panic. Both Pheobus and Sebastian were beside themselves not knowing what to do. I gave them all a smile as my eyes started to drift closed. "Stay awake Ariel!" Despite Ciel's demands, my eyes closed as I took what felt like my final breath.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I was blinded with light from all around me. Blinking rapidly I felt my eyes adjust for me to see a kingdom of white, silver, and gold all around me the sparkled in the sun. Where am I, I wondered to myself as I was drawn inside a huge castle that gave off the feelings of safety and welcome. It's all so beautiful.

"As it should be," came a deep male voice from my left. I spun around instantly only for my eyes to fall upon a man that was taller than Sebastian or Pheobus with pure white hair that fell down to his ankles, tan skin, and dressed in royal looking robes.

"Who are you?" I asked when my eyes caught his golden ones.

"I am God," he explained. "I was wondering when I was going to be able to meet you little Ariel."

"I died?" I gasped in shock. What about Pheobus, Ciel, and Sebastian?! I told them that I would be alright!

"No, dear child. You did not die."

"Then why am I in Heaven?"

"Because you are an Earthbound angel."

"But if I am an Earthbound angel, why am I in Heaven right now?"

"All Earthbound angels loose their power every once in a while, so I make it so that they are able to come back to Heaven so I can give them their power back." My mind spun at all the information that I was getting.

"What happens when I get my power back?"

"You will once again be part of the angelic song you used to love to sing, you will get your power back over the elements, and you will get your wings back."

"Wait, what do you mean 'that you used to love to sing'?"

"Your angelic soul has been passed down from person to person when the previous host died. When you had your powers in your past lives, you so used to love singing with the other angels."

"How do I get my powers back?"

"That is easy. Come here child." I stepped forwards hesitantly as his left hand began to glow with a silver light. He then lifter his hand to put in on my forehead where the light went into. A gasp of surprise left me as I was flooded with power and the scenery around me began to fade.. "Now you have your powers back, but I warn you that you might have to cut your skin of your mortal body to let you wings out."

"Will I be able to talk with you again?"

"Anytime you pray or fall asleep child," was all I heard before I fell back into my mortal body.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o A Demon's Angel o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. Towards the end I was running out of steam, but now I have this chapter up for you guys. I was going to leave it as a cliff hanger when Ariel passed out, but I decided not to since I didn't put up a chapter next weekend. As always if you have any questions or comments, please leave a review. Remember reviews are magic! **

** -White Wolf**


End file.
